When Fate and Destiny Collide
by maliciousfate
Summary: A cold, rainy day brings more then a time inside. It brings heart breaking dicoveries and a new life. When a father lies and decieves what more is there left for a Heir to do? What does this new place have in store for Tsuki Desutinii? [NejiOC]
1. The Beginning

**When Fate and Destiny Collide**  
_By: maliciousfate_

**Chapter: One**  
_The Beginning_

The carriage ride was a bumpy one; shifting me this way and that, the wooden seats weren't that of comfort either. And the rain drizzling down the small window to my direct left was making the ride the evermore drearier. Not even the sun shined on this day.

"Miss Desutinii?" You're awfully quiet tonight, is something disturbing you?" My maid, Amy, asked from my right. I turned my gaze from the window towards hers.

"Disturbing? That's an understatement Amy, as you should know." I replied to her with despair ringing my every word. Amy shifted uneasy; she knew what I spoke of was that of the truth. She turned her gaze from me back to the window to her side, fiddling with her hands that where clasped in her lap. I looked away slowly, and went back to looking out the window as I had originally been doing.

The cold rain droplets falling quickly down the window where fogging up the window not allowing me to see much, except a few trees here and there. I wiped halfheartedly at the fog with my black kimono sleeve. With a sigh I continued to gaze out the window thinking intently to myself.

About an hour later, the carriage came to a slow stop. The scenery outside hadn't changed so I had no clue as to where we where. Nevertheless, I knew _exactly_ where I was, the one place i desperately wished not to be.

Amy stood and opened the carriage doors, stepping outside and held the doors open, a cold breeze swept in, tossing a few loss strands of hair into my face. At that moment my stomach turned to rot.

"Tsuki its time to leave the carriage, come." My father demanded coming into the view at the doorway. He stood and grabbed me by my arm pulling me from the carriage. He had been riding in another carriage with a few of his servants. No doubt going over all of his plans

I stepped out of the carriage and was quickly shielded by a black umbrella. I looked up at Amy who gave me a sympathetic glance.

My father pulled on my arm making me walk. Sighing I looked towards the coble-stoned ground hoping to make this moment all the more delayed. I began walking my laced shoes making a tapping noise against the wet ground. Soon my father stopped abruptly making me crash into him. If it hadn't been for Amy's arm, I would have fallen. I gave her a pained smile and turned forward once again. We had come to the door.

My breath started to quicken as my father knocked three times on the large oak door standing before me. I pulled my arm from my fathers grip and started to fiddle with my fingers, getting all the more nervous.

"Quite your fuss Tsuki, do not embarrass our clan." He insisted with a glare that made sent shivers down my spine. I instantly dropped my hands to my side, letting the black-kimono sleeves fall over them. Right then the large doors opened inward, instantly blinding me with bright lights.

"Welcome Zeal Desutinii and Miss Desutinii, please come in and out from the rain." A strong voice stated from the doorway.

This was the beginning of my own personal hell.


	2. For Happiness or for Hate?

**When Fate and Destiny Collide**  
_By: maliciousfate_

**Chapter: Two**  
_'For Happiness or for Hate?'_

"Tsuki you will behave, and you _will_ remember the things you where taught." My father hissed in my ear as he pushed me in front of him forcing me into the palace.

_'How could I not remember, you forced me to learn the 'proper' way to talk, walk, and act for two whole months. But for behaving, I'll do as I wish.' _I thought to myself mentally glaring at my father who walked silently behind me.

When I stepped into the room, the man closed the door behind all of us. I turned slightly to get a better view of him. He was tall, with long dark brown almost black hair, lavender eyes, and he wore a plain tan shirt and black pants that hung loosely around his legs. But there was something odd about his attire. He also wore a bandage around his forehead letting his hair drape over it. I shook the thought from my head as he began to speak again.

"Please follow me, Hiashi is in the dinning hall and is expecting you." He bowed, but when he rose, he directed his gaze towards me making me feel uncomfortable. He turned and started to walk down a large corridor. Before I could protest my father pushed me _once_ again making me follow. I groaned but obeyed.

As I followed the nameless man, I got the chance to view the palace. It was large-no, _enormous_; all the walls had strange symbols engraved into them, the floors where made of white granite and shinned brightly as I walked on. There were pillars on almost every corner made of a cream stone, but the thing that amazed me the most, was the ceiling. It was carved into a dome shape, made of colorful stained glass. There was a forest scene painted across the entire length of the glass. It was as if I was reading a book from my childhood and these where the creations coming to mind.

"Right this way." The man said pulling me from my daze. He had directed us to a door that he was now standing beside. The door was large, just as everything else in the palace, only this one was dark red. The door was a little emptier, with just a few carvings of random designs lining its length.

For the umpteenth time that night, my father pushed me to make me walk. I was beginning to think was a child again, not knowing how to use my legs. I mentally cursed him as I walked up to the door. I was about to push it open but stopped when it opened on its own. When it finally did open completely, I was astonished by the room it held.

The dinning room, as it was called, was more of a feasting hall. There was a long table positioned in the center of the room decorated with red cloth and dishes of every kind. The chairs where fitted with the same matching cloth but where also lined with jewels. The room was created into the dome-shape I loved; only this one had plain white stained glass instead of the multi-colored one I had seen before. Many people where sitting in the chairs around the table, all dressed to the finest chattering amongst themselves. But abruptly stopped as I walked in. A man at the head of the table, no doubt the leader of the clan, stood.

"Welcome Zeal Desutinii, I hope the nights weather didn't cause any problems for you." He said calmly to my father who came to my side. I looked at the man then back to my father, both seemed hesitant; that worried me, my father was never one to allow much emotion to show, and being able to see the hesitance in his face made me wonder about the unknown man standing before me.

"No problems were made Hiashi." He replied to the man I now knew as Hiashi. "And you Miss Desutinii how are you?" He asked directing his gaze to me. I also noticed not only was he looking at me, but also the many other people in the room had turned their gazes my way whispering quietly at my name.

"I-I am fine Hiashi-san" I answered bowing. I cursed myself for stuttering, knowing full well my father was sending a glare my way. So maybe I was a little shy? Hiashi smiled at me understanding my nerves. I loosened up a bit at that, maybe he was so bad?

"Please, you two must be starving. Come and sit, eat." Hiashi said gesturing to the table. When he said you two I looked back wondering where Amy had gone off too. I thought she was trailing right behind my father and myself.

"Hinata, seat Miss Desutinii." Hiashi said walking over to my father taking him to his seat on the left of himself. A girl near my age stood from the table and silently began to walk over to where I now stood alone. Her hair was short and dark blue; she wore an expensive looking Kimono, as i did; only hers was a dark shade of blue almost matching her hair. I noticed she also bore the white eyes all these people seemed to acquire.

"R-right this way M-miss Desutinii." She said stuttered in a soft tone. I forced a small smile following her to a seat that sat between her and another boy. As we walked to our seats I felt many eyes following me, making me feel a little self-conscious. I never did like to be the center of attention.

When I finally did adjusted myself comfortably, I gazed at the boy seated to my right. He sat straight with his arms cross on his chest looking towards Hiashi as he spoke to my father. He, just like all that lived in the palace, had white eyes and the dark brown hair, only he had his tied at his mid-back. He also wore a bandage around his forehead for reasons I still did not know. He seemed to be around my age, maybe a little older by a year or two. Overall, he was pretty cute. And the confidence that was radiating from him was appealing.

_I hope...__he__...is as cute as him_ I smirked at the thought still looking him over out of the corner of my eye.

Suddenly he turned slightly, his eyes landing on my own. A glint of amusement showed in his eyes that made my cheeks redden, quickly I turned my gaze to an empty plate on the table.

_'I haven't even been here for nearly 10 minutes and I already succeeded in making a fool of myself'_ I thought trying to keep my eyes off the boy next to me.

"Miss Desutinii? Are you not hungry?" A small voice asked from my side. I looked and saw it was Hinata.

"Huh? O-oh no, I'm fine." I replied blushing a little. "But please, call me Tsuki." I added trying to regain my composure. She smiled also, "A-as you wish Tsuki, I'm Hinata b-by the way."

_'So I'm not the only shy one here.' _I smiled a little to myself.

A chair being pushed out echoed across the room making me from Hinata. Hiashi had stood up wine glass in hand, preparing to make a toast. Clearing his throat, he spoke,

"Thank you all for coming on this grand occasion, as you may know today is a very special day. Today is the day we, the Hyuuga Clan and Desutinii Clan, become close allies in the way of a marriage-"

My stomach dropped and my face paled. I knew something like this was going to happen sometime soon but I desperately wished it wouldn't be in the way of a toast where everyone turned his or her attention on me. Which, by the way, had just happened again.

See I- Tsuki Desutinii, heir of the Desutinii Clan- where to be married to a member of the Hyuuga Clan joining the two clans in a way of a peace making agreement. Only being at the age of 15, just the thought of getting married seemed outrageous, but now that I wore a large diamond ring on my left finger, I was terrified.

I knew nothing of the Hyuuga boy I was too marry. Only that his name was Neji and that he was exceptionally talented for his age. Hell, I didn't even know what he looked like! My father and Hiashi had made the arrangements for the two of us, thinking the match was perfect. However, I knew the truth behind it. My father wished for nothing more then to rid me from his palace and sight. He would have given me up to anyone that gave him more power; he was a very selfish man who did _anything_ to make his clan the strongest and most feared.

The Desutinii Clan holder of the Red Death technique, one of the most feared Kekkai Genkai known. It gives the holder the power to use their own blood as a deadly weapon. However, not only can they use their own blood, they can use their opponents as well, and most choose too. My Clan is not known for their cunningness, their immense knowledge, nor the teamwork they use. No, my clan is known for their gruesome, violent, and vicious ambushes we use in-which we leave none alive. There is no honor in the way we defeat others, no remorse, no pity, simply victory. And my father, leader of the clan, plans to keep it that way

"Now please if you will follow me into the Grand Hall for wine." Hiashi finished and began to lead the large group into the next room over. You hadnt heard any of his speech other then the first few words. My mind was else where, and I had a feeling my expression was mirroring my thoughts.

I stood and followed behind Hinata who was already walking into the room. As I walked silently behind Hinata I was overcome with the feeling someone was following me. Turning slightly i glanced back, hoping not to give away my actions to any that might appose a threat; i saw walking calmly behind me that boy who sat next to me during dinner.

Uh, creepy much?


	3. A Warm Welcome?

**When Fate and Destiny Collide**  
By: maliciousfate

**Chapter: Three**  
_A Warm Welcome?_

Quickening my pace, i quickly put myself past Hinata and into a crowd of people. Looking hesitantly behind me, I saw the boy was no longer there.

'_That was strange'_ I thought letting out a breath of relief, I didn't know why it made me panic knowing he was following me, but it did and I was glad to rid him from my steps.

"Wine Miss Desutinii?" One of the highly dressed women asked kindly, offering me a crystal wine glass with red liquid bubbling inside it.

"Thank you." I said accepting the glass, but a little hesitantly. I had never been offered wine before on a count of my young age, but for some reason I had become quite thirsty all of a sudden.

Putting the glass to my glossed lips I took no time at all in gulping half the glass. Right as the cold liquid slid down my throat I began to cough violently. My eyes widened as I began coughing harder.

'_I didn't expect it to be bitter! This is disgusting! How can all of them drink this!?'_ I thought coughing some more.

The people close to me began to turn and look at me strangely, but I guess they had their reasons; I must of looked insane coughing and holding a half-empty wine glass. However, if i weren't so preoccupied with trying to breath i would of glared at them.

"Tsuki are you alright?" A small voice asked from my side, I looked over quickly to see a very worried looking Hinata. I don't think her eyes could get any more wide.

"N-no I'm alright" I replied forcing my coughs to slow. "I didn't know wine was so bitter." I added looking down, disgusted, at my half-filled wine glass.

"You've never had wine before Tsuki?" I looked to see her actually looking surprised.

"You have!" I asked equally surprised.

"Of course, we have it after every dinner. However, we never have red wine; it's a tradition to have red wine only after a wedding proposal." For the second time that night my stomach dropped.

_'I'm getting married...' _I thought biting my bottom lip.

Hinata must have sensed the change of emotion because she quickly changed the subject. "Your Kimono is gorgeous Tsuki, but I must ask; why it is such a dark shade of blue?"

I didn't answer right away. I had to think up of an excuse. I couldn't tell her the real reason for me wearing such a dark color was to show my depression in getting married to a stranger. That would be a horrible insult, that would only cause trouble for myself. And I was starting to like this Hinata.

"So I-I could keep warm. It has been raining all week, I was hoping the dark color choice would seal some kind of warmth." I lied with a fake smile.

She bought it.

"Wow, I-I never would of thought about that. That's a really smart idea Tsuki." She said smiling back.

Hinata and I continued talking about random things until late in the night. We both had actually a lot in common and I was thankful for my fathers absence throughout the time in the Grand Hall.

"Hinata, show Miss Desutinii her room. It is getting late and I believe she would like to get some rest from the long trip over." Hiashi said coming over to where Hinata and I had been talking. I wasn't at all tired I was, actually, completely awake; but I didn't say anything and agreed to get some rest.

"Please follow me Miss Desutinii." Hinata said using my proper name in respect for her father. She began leading me from the Grand Hall to a large spiral staircase that lead to a long and confusing hallway.

* * *

The walk through the endless hallway was well, _endless._ I couldn't think of anything to say and the continuous sound of our footsteps was beginning to make me paranoid. 

But then, right as we crossed into another long hallway, I had realized something.

_'Throughout the whole night no one has introduced me to..._him That thought surprised me, the whole reason I was even here was because I was to marry the man, and I haven't even been introduced yet!

"Hey Hinata?"

"Yes, Tsuki?" She glanced back but continued walking.

"Uhm, I know this may sound kind of-_uh_-well weird. But do you- do you know who Ne-"" I was cut off by someone calling my name.

"Tsuki!" The voice boomed from behind us. We turned to see my father, furious, storming towards us.

"Yes father?" I asked confused by his anger.

"Come, now." He demanded grabbing me by my wrist and pulling me quickly towards the direction I had just come from. I looked to Hinata; she was giving me a sympathetic look.

"Ill see you later?" I called still being pulled by my father.

"Of coarse, goodnight Tsuki!" She had to yell her reply because I was now nearing the other end of the hall.

"What's your problem?" I asked dropping the formal act. He was beginning to cut off my circulation. He only tightened his grip making me wince. I kept quiet but continued to try and get lose.

"Stop!" He yelled in my face, his voice rung off the walls. I lowered my head. I hated when he yelled at me; sadly he did if often. Finally he let my wrist go and I took it into my other hand rubbing it. A bright red handprint was beginning to form.

"You have ashamed me tonight." He said in a low tone without looking at my face.

"How?" I was completely confused.

"Do not ask, you know exactly why." That was when he turned to face me.

If only looks could kill

"I-I'm sorry I have ashamed you father. But I still have no clue what you mean by it." I looked up at him hoping to make him believe me.

"Why did you not speak with your bethroed tonight?" He had lowered his voice to only above a whisper, this me more then anyone would ever know. When he spoke like this his anger was completely out of control, and I knew all to well what happened when he got this angry.

"I-I haven't been introduced t-to him, so I don't know who he is." I tried to keep my voice strong, but it was almost impossible. My father was one of the very few who could scare me senseless.

His eyes flashed red and he raised his hand high. I squeezed my eyes shut waiting for what would happen like all the many other times.

"Zeal! There you, are I've been looking all over for you." Hiashi came over to the both of us; my father had quickly dropped his hand before Hiashi could suspect anything.

"Miss Desutinii? I thought Hinata took you to your room, was there a problem?" He asked oblivious to my quivering motions.

"N-no Hiashi-san, I just saw my father and stopped to talk to him." I wanted to run back to Hinata, leave my father in my dust; but I waited for Hiashi's reply.

"Understood." I bowed to Hiashi and quickly left hoping to find Hinata still waiting in the hall where I last saw her...

* * *

_'she was at the end of this hall right? Or was it the one to the right?' _I turned around, down a hall identical to the one I was just in; still no Hinata. 

_I really hope she didn't leave, I don't know where my room is! _I was beginning to panic. Not good.

Down another hall, and another, and anoth-.wait! Is that- its that boy again!

"Hey! Wait up!" I called to him just before he turned the corner. I ran to catch up to him, which was hard to do in my very tight Kimono. He stopped and turned his head slightly to look back at me, his eyes were stern almost as if he were mad. When I finally caught up to him I was out of breath, the hall was a lot longer then it seemed.

"Y-You live here r-right?" I asked trying to steady my breaths. He nodded his eyebrows raised.

Of coarse he lived here..

"Then can I ask you a kind of_-uh-_embarrassing question?" My breaths had finally calmed allowing me to speak clearly. He raised his eyebrows a bit more and nodded, again.

_'well isn't he just the talkative type.' _I thought mentally rolling my eyes.

"Uhm, can you tell me which room is mine?" I asked smiling sheepishly up at him. He actually spoke this time.

"You're kidding right?" He looked like he was going to laugh. Maybe I didn't want him to say anything

"Well I wouldn't have run all the way over here just to be kidding." I huffed crossing my arms over my chest. He laughed, an adorable laugh actually. A chuckle if you must, but non the less adorable.

"True. Well in that case, right this way." He said obviously amused turning around and walking the way I had just ran from.

I walked next to the boy in silence still with my arms crossed. I was a very stubborn person, and I sometimes showed it in the most childish of times. Right now being one of them.

"And this," He said suddenly standing near a door completely like the others. "-would be your room" He smiled in the tiniest of way..

"Uh, thank you." I replied twisting the handle and pushing it in, but then before closing it behind myself I turned back.

I blushed slightly; I still had no clue what his name was.

"Uh" I didn't know how to ask without sounding like a complete moron. So instead I just scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"Well since you're obviously not going to ask," he said finally.

"-The names Neji." He gave off one last smirk, and closed the door.


	4. This is Comfort?

**When Fate and Destiny Collide**  
By: maliciousfate

**Chapter: Four**  
_"This Is Comfort?"_

I stared at the closed door with my mouth hanging wide open.

"_H-he's Neji? The one I am supposed to marry!"_ on impulse I reached out and flung the door open.

He was already gone.

I stood looking out into the empty space for a long time. My eyes searching the painted walls, what was I even going to say to him if he was still there? Finally, with a sigh, I turned and closed the door.

_My_ room was completely dark when I turned around. There must be no moon tonight, because not even a small blue tint lit the room.

I sighed again and blindly felt around for any type of light source. My arms where extended far in front of me as I walked deeper into the already huge room.

"Where are you?" I whispered to myself continuing to walk blindly forward. Suddenly I hit something hard and quickly tripped over myself, my bum falling to the carpet as I accidentally bit my lip. The thing I hit also had a hard fall, and was now half sprawled across my torso. All I knew was: it was hard, cold, and smooth.

I stood slowly, and took the object up with me. It was taller then me by at least a few inches, and after a couple of second I finally realized it was a large candle stand with a medium sized candle glued at its top.

I lazily did a few small hand signs and not only did that light the one candle, but also the many other ones scattered around the rooms length. It wasn't the best source of light, making eerie shapes on the walls and giving the room a cave like presence. But it at least let me know one essential thing, my room was absolutely amazing.

The rooms walls where all colored in autumn shades of; reds, browns, yellows, and blacks. All textured like a professional artist had done it. The bed was _giant_ and positioned perfectly in the center of the room with a huge, dark-red, puffy comforter with leaves textured into its design. Its base was midnight black with wooded polls holding up a brownish canopy that draped over the whole bed's entirety. The bed seemed better suited in a fairy tale then in my bedroom.

All the other furniture in the room was made of wood in a darkly shade of red. I had two side tables that each had their own small side-lamp made of colorful stained glass. I also had a small table, with one chair, pushed up against the wall looking to a large window that was draped with solid midnight red curtains. The chair was carved into a design of vines, wrapping all over its back; it was also plastered with the same fabrics as the bed. The room made it like I was sleeping in the forest, with a few modern assets.

I had a dresser to the right of a door, most certainly leading to the bathroom, which was so huge it looked like it could be its own room. I slowly walked over to it wanting to open and inspect the seemingly lavish clothing it held inside; but something caught my eye. A large body mirror sat up against the wall, to the right of the bed, curving slightly up. I walked slowly over to it, gazing at my reflection.

My mid-back length carcol hair was tied tightly into a small ponytail held in place by a dark red bow allowing only a few strands to fall onto my pale oval shaped face. My normally light brown eyes looked black with the large amount of makeup that was caked around them. My full lips were glossed in a dark red lipstick that had a little smudge on the right side. My outfit was a fitted dark blue kimono that had small white flowers on its lower half, and a dark red obi sash. The top of the kimono caller was raised a little covering the back of my neck, in a way that didn't look odd. I also wore black healed ninja shoes that showed off my darkly painted toes. I glared at my reflection, the person I saw was_ not_ me.

Angrily, I ripped the bow from my hair allowing my tresses to fall softly over my body. I wiped continuously at my make-up with my kimono sleeve, smearing the mascara and eyeliner all over it as well as my eyes. Not the smartest thing to do. Groaning I took off the kimono and shoes tossing them to the ground. Leaving myself in a pair of tiny black shorts and a matching tang-top that I had wore underneath it.

I no longer had the desire to inspect my room, so halfheartedly I walked to each candle blowing them out and then over to my bed, moving aside the canopy and crawling into the soft inviting bed to get some sleep.

However, sleep did not come. My redden wrist ached and my mind buzzed, making for many hours of tossing and turning

_"Why can't I get comfortable? Of all the times I should fall instantly to sleep it should be now; being in this nice, warm, and damn comfortable bed. But then why can't I?' _I thought turning over onto my side. Deep down inside, I knew exactly why, and a certain diamond ring was reminding me of that everyday.

Again, I groaned; giving up on trying to sleep and sat up letting my legs hang off the edge of the bed. I looked over towards the window; the moon had finally made its appearance, and was shinning through the half-opened curtains giving the room a blue tint. I stood from my bed putting my feet on the cold ground. I gave off an involuntary shiver, even on carpet the cold had found its way into my room.

Wrapping my arms around myself I continued over to the window. Pulling the curtain from the window I gazed outside. My window seemed to overlook pretty much the whole back side of the estate; a grass plain stretched out farther then I could see, bushy trees scattered its length and a few grassy hills where here and there. The Hyuuga's property was a lot bigger then I had originally thought.

As I continued to gaze outside I was suddenly overpowered with a urge to train. I had been training ever since hearing about my _engagement_ two months prior to today. However, the training I was put through wasn't the kind I enjoyed. No, the _proper training_ as my father put it, was simply medical training. Using different kinds of wild herbs and roots to make healing medications and such. Oh how you despised not being able to do hand to hand combat with the rest of the clan. The most exciting part of my training, was when I was able to do a few hand signs to make a healing Jutsu. But even that had nothing on the battling the others where doing just yards away from me. If it where up to me, I'd be training with a strong opponent that could actually make me work; make me put my all into it.

Even so, there was one thing I'd _never_ do in battle, and that was to use my Kekkai Genkai; Red Death. The thing people don't know about my clan's Kekkai Genkai is that when activated it gives the person a completely new personality and a different appearance. When activated the person turns into something like its own _twin_. The evil version of itself. All morals, feelings, and duties vanish as one thing overcomes the body; victory. The reason my clan is so highly feared is because, when in that state, the person does _anything_ to come out victorious, and even killing an ally or family member is inevitable. I, for one, have made an oath never to allow myself to be taking over. Even if it's _me_ whos' taking over myself, in turn never allowing myself to use my Kekkai Genkai...

I could see the sky was starting to brighten; the sun was just beyond the horizon. I still had yet to get any sleep and I had a feeling I won't be getting anytime soon now that I had to call the Hyuuga Compound home. _My home_. I took my gaze from the window and stared down and my left hand, on it it had a large wedding ring shinning brightly. It was completely gorgeous, I had to admit, and any girl would die to have it. I'd easily give it to them if I had the choice, but I knew the thought was in vain.

"Tsuki Hyuuga. Hyuuga Tsuki." I kept saying the words over and over, every time it made my stomach drop. I would do anything at this point just to go back to Tsuki Desutinii even if I despised that name as well...

**_KNOCK KNOCK_**

The sound rung in my ears as though it were being screamed. I must have been lost in thought longer then it felt. I sprung from my spot next to the window and scrambled into bed pulling the covers up to my chin closing my eyes hoping whoever was knocking would buy the act.

"Tsuki? Are you sleeping?" Hinata asked slowly coming into the room and over to my bedside.

"Tsuki? It's time to wake up; Hiashi and your father call for you." She said shaking me lightly oblivious to my act. I slowly fluttered my eyes open trying my best to keep the act it up.

"Huh? Hinata, wh-what did you say." I made my voice as groggy as possible, and she seemed to buy it.

"Your father and Hiashi w-wish to speak with you in the dinning hall." She repeated but for some reason with a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Oh- ok. Thank you Hinata." I said sitting up and getting out of bed still trying to look tired. "Uhm-hey Hinata?" I asked looking down at my dirtied clothes with a frown.

"Yes Tsuki?"

"You don't by any chance have anything for me to wear; father didn't allow me to pack." I asked blushing a little. She smiled and walked over to my dresser.

"All the clothes you will need are in here, I think you might like them. This morning I added some more just in case you didn't like the others Hiashi had originally picked out." She said fiddling with her hands.

"Thank you Hinata." I gave her a small smile that she quickly returned, along with a blush.

"I'll wait for y-you in the hall." She walked over to the door but instead of leaving, she stopped and turned.

"Oh and Tsuki?" I looked towards her confused.

"You have a little something right here." She said pointing to her small cheekbone. She gave a small smiled then left, lightly closing the door behind her.

I quickly rubbed the spot she had told me about then shrugged, my face wasn't important right now. What _was_ important was to see what my father wanted. So quickly I raced to the dresser hoping what was inside wouldn't be anything so horrid it'd make me want to dress in my underwear.

Opening the dresser's doors I peered inside holding my breath, hoping for the best. At the sight of the assortment of clothes; I obtained quite a large grin.

It was every girls dream dresser, it held about every single kind of dresses, kimonos, pants, shorts, shirts, shoes, skirts, and it even held a large assortment of gloves and necklaces which you where thankful for.

In no time flat, I tore through the dresser picking out a million different outfits I would want to wear. The colors that flashed across my eyes amazed me. Maybe I had been wearing black just a little too long. After a small glance at the window I decided on what I'd wear for the day. Considering it was going to rain again at any moment, and the air was still chilled from last nights rains, I decided to wear warm. My choice consisted of: a violet long sleeve shirt that hung loosely around my frame with a tiny, red, ruffled skirt underneath. I also pulled on a pair of dark blue, thigh high socks that had a pair of nicely fit ninja shoes to match, along with two tan gloves that fit perfectly to my slender fingers. I let my dark hair fall freely around me, like I had always liked and wanted it. The final piece to my attire was a pure white scarf that I wrapped snuggly around my neck. That proved to be useful in more then just one way

I quickly hurried to the body mirror, I gave myself one last look over. However, when I got to the mirror my clothing wasn't what had caught my eye at first, it was my face that did.

Smeared and smudged across the upper half of my face was the black and gray eye shadow, eyeliner and mascara that I had smeared the night before. My face flushed three shades of red before I scrambled into my bathroom to wash the disaster off.

If I wasnt in such a rush, I would of stopped to admire my extraordinary bathroom.

The whole bathroom floor was tiled in dark blue granite that shimmered as the morning hue came across its surface. There was a large wide window that was opened just above a huge bathtub that could hold at least four people.

The toilet, sink, bathtub, cabinets, and the three rugs that where there, all where of the most purest white. The rugs where long, fluffy and looked so extraordinarily soft making me want to craw over to them and fall asleep.

Rushing over to the sink I twisted the nozzle making cold-water spur out into my cupped hands. I continuously splashed and rubbed my face allowing the smudged make-up to be removed. It seemed to take almost ten mintues to fully wash off the smudged mess.

"Finally!" I cheered happily drying my face with a fluffy white towel that sat neatly on the side of the sink. However, my happiness quickly vanished when I realized I had to hurriedly re-apply _more_ make-up before leaving the room. I was never blessed with natural beauty, so I always thought.

Swiftly I went back into the bedroom and over to the dresser opening one of the smaller drawers hoping to find some kind of make-up in which I could use. Much to my relief there was an abundant supply of make-up in the first drawer I had opened. I quickly took out everything and rushed over to the mirror, applying it the best I could in my hurry.

When I finished putting another layer of mascara on, I capped the cosmetics and glanced at my appearance on more time before heading to the door and a patiently waiting Hinata.


	5. An Unexpected Request

**When Fate and Destiny Collide**  
By: maliciousfate

**Chapter: Five**  
_"An Unexpected Request"_

Hinata was quietly standing in the middle of the hall when I had finally came out of my room. She had her hands laced behind her back casually and smiled when I walked over to her.

"Thank you Hinata." I said sarcastically, mentally shaking my head from her extreme lack of explanation moments ago. She blushed but continued to smile.

"R-ready to go Tsuki?" She asked looking away from me slightly, I smiled at her shyness and nodded.

Hinata lead me through a few identical halls, down the staircase I had been on before, passed a variety of doors, passed a few people that smiled at me, and passed the Dinning Hall. 

"Uhm- Hinata? Didn't you say I was wanted in the Dinning Hall?" I asked watching the large Dinning Hall doors pass us by.

"Oh yes, this morning my father told me to bring you to the back instead. H-he didn't say why."

"Oh." I was beginning to get quite curious about this little _meeting_.

* * *

"Hinata, Miss Desutinii." Hiashi greeted us both will a nod when we had arrived at the back of the Hyuuga Compound. Hiashi seated Hinata to his left and he motioned for me to sit in the chair next to Neji, whom sat silently to his right. Neji had an expressionless stern look on his face with his arms crossed in front of him staring silently ahead, I couldn't decide weather he was mad or just bored. A mix maybe? I blushed when I saw him for some odd reason, but before he could notice I quickly took my seat; getting even more curious as to why I was asked to come. 

It looked like everyone in the whole Hyuuga Compound was outside, all seated, peacefully talking to their neighbors, in chairs that where set up into a large semi-circle. Hiashi, Hinata, Neji, my father, and myself where seated across from all them in a straight line filling the space the other chairs left.

In the middle of the semi-circle was a large, flat, grassy patch of land, completely empy besides a few large trees. The way everything was set up, it looked as if it where a battle arena. This only made my curiosity rise. At that moment I wished I had been seated near Hinata so I could question her about all of this, Neji didn't seem like the talking type.

Hiashi stood from his chair silencing the crowd; I looked intently at him hoping my many questions would be answered.

"Proceed." He stated simply, raising his arm hight then letting it drop. I stared at him with my mouth open.

"_Proceed? What? What is he talking about?"_ I thought looking around questioningly.

Two males, both around the age of 20, stood from their chairs and emotionlessly walked into the center of the field and stood about six feet apart from each other.

_"Begin."_

I looked over to Neji, wondering if he knew anything about this, but he was silently watching the men completely focused. I turned forward; they had changed into a fighting stance.

"_So this was a battle arena."_ I thought with a smirk and began watching them fight with much interest.

Both men bowed their heads, not as a show of respect, but because they both silently began activating their Kekkai Genkai.

"_BYAKUGAN_!" They both yelling simultaneously. My eyes widened as I watched the men run at each other; viciously slamming their hands and legs together throwing out an amazing amount of chakra as they did so. Both men seemed almost matched until the man on the right slammed his fist into the other's stomach making him spit out blood.

Lust flickered through my eyes at the sight of his blood. Even though I have never really my Kekkai Genkai, the lust for blood that lingered in my veins was still raging. I never could stop myself when it came to blood and I haven't seen the sight in some time, making the feeling even more powerful.

I leaned forward in my seat; eyes now crimson red. I watched the men continue making the other spill more and more blood, I bit my lip. I wanted to run into the fight and _steal_ their blood; oh, how I yearned too...

"Tsuki" My father's voice rang in my ears and I looked over, the red in my eyes fading slightly. It seemed not only had he sensed my change but so did Neji, he looked at me with his brow creased.

"Calm yourself." He stated firmly but his lips where showing a small smirk. My eyes slowly went back to their normal dark brown color and I hung my head low; ashamed.

"_Wait-a-go Tsuki, you sure made a good impression on Neji and Hiashi with that whole bloodlust act going there."_ I thought mentally cursing myself.

I could still feel Neji's eyes on me, but I tried my best to ignore them. He probably thought his bride-to-be was insane. I didn't blame him; I would think the same after that little act.

Soon, after calming myself, I looked back to the battle; almost finished. One of the men was close to collapsing and the other didn't look too far behind, but before the first man collapsed he threw one final blow to the other's cheek; sending him in the air only to come crashing down face first into the still damp earth; unconscious.

"_The Hyuuga clan is a strong one, no wonder father was so insistent of me making a good impression."_ Two women dressed in white, no doubt nurses, took the men from the field and away from the arena. I began looking around the crowd wondering who would be next to battle; I was actually quite interested in what this clan had in store.

After about three minutes, two more people stood and took their places at the center of the semi-circle. Both began quickly; taking no time at all in activating their Byakugan. I wished I had their eyes, being able to see things detailed to the point, to see all around themselves, always being able to see their opponents every move and most importantly, to be able to see what the two people where doing before me. I couldn't see a thing, they where moving too fast.

The fight lasted a little less then ten minutes, finishing when one of the two did a back hand spring and jumped forward slamming both palms into the others chest.

"T_he way they fight, it's so skillful, flawless! Truly amazing..."_

Once again, the nurses in white came and retrieved the injured two leaving quickly. I was at the edge of my seat gripping the sides, I've never been so into a battle before but this Hyuuga clan, well they were something else.

"Tsuki." I turned to see my father standing from his seat.

"Yes father?" I asked looking at him but also stealing glances at the arena waiting impatiently for the next battle to begin.

"Your turn." That sure made me turn my full attention to him.

"_My turn? W-what? You expect me to fight someone in front of all these people!"_

"W-what?" I stuttered out still not believing he wanted _me_ to go out there.

"Get going!" He pulled me from my seat, "-and don't you dare loss." He whispered viciously into my ear so no one could hear and pushed me slightly forward.

I slowly and hesitantly walked out into the center with my arms wrapped tightly around themselves, I never was good with crowds. But hopefully I didn't look too terrified, that wouldn't be good.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, a boy slightly older then myself stood and began making his way towards me, a smirk playing on his lips.

He stood about 5 feet away, the smirk almost getting bigger.

"Miss _Hyuuga_." He said bowing, keeping his eyes locked with my own. I gritted my teeth, that was the first time anyone other then myself had said that name. He noticed my uneasiness and smirked even wider. If that was even possible.

I took my fighting stance: arms out in front, feet one in front of the other, and smirked back at him.

"_If he thinks he's going to beat me, he better think again..."_

He bowed his head, activated his Byakugan, and began looking me up and down. My eyes widened slightly. Could the Byakugan also see through someone's clothes?! But before I acted on that thought I realized he was probably trying to find my weaponry that was scattered throughout my wardrobe. Before he could find all of them, I took my chance and ran at him full force.

He quickly put up his guard; hands out like mine and waited for me to attack. At that point everything turned into slow motion...

I was about five inches from his face, taking in his every feature; from his vein streaked Byakugan to the pink scar that was positioned on his left cheek, all of it was completely clear.

Then I dove at him- and disappeared completely before impact.

Gasps came from the crowd, besides my smirking father, as they all searched the field for any sign of me. About ten seconds later I reappeared, still in the dive I was in before; only this time I had two twin kunai knives in each hand that where directed at the boy's side. In an instant, I plunged the kunai into his flesh, flinging off him in an aerial back spring and landed silently to the ground.

The boy fell, his hands clamped over the kunai that where now covered in his blood, he began moaning and turning over on the ground in pain. I didn't dare turn to look at the sight, in fear my bloodlust would take over.

In seconds a nurse came and collected the boy; rushing him from the field. I sighed and turned to walk back to my seat, feeling slightly bad for the boy. Maybe I over did it? But before I got a chance to get off the field I was stopped. Hiashi was standing before me with Neji close to his side. I looked from Hiashi to Neji wondering quite a few things.

"Tsuki, I wish for you to spar with Neji," Hiashi stated, surprising me greatly. "To practice your strength against the Hyuuga's." Neji remained emotionless throughout Hiashi's whole comment. I didn't know if I should agree or protest but I found myself doing neither, because my father had answered that for me.

"She agrees Hiashi; it would honor the Desutinii Clan." He said coming over to the group, giving me a look that meant _argue-and-I'll-kill-you_. I lowered my head slightly.

"Then please both of you proceed to the field." Hiashi said clapping his hands in excitement.

I turned and half-heartedly walked back to my original spot on the field, Neji facing me from the other. I could feel the tension and excitement growing in the crowd as Neji and myself took our stances.

This was going to be very _very _interesting.


	6. Painfully Cursed

**When Fate and Destiny Collide**  
_By: maliciousfate_

**Chapter: Six**  
_"Painfully Cursed"_

It seemed like an eternity that Neji and myself were facing each other, both silently waiting to begin. I was taking in his every movement, not to mention every detail. From his slow calm breaths too his dark hair blowing slightly in the small wind. I had a feeling that this wasn't going to be just another fight, something deeper was going to happen when the fight was over; something I couldn't quite understand yet.

_"Begin!"_

I almost didn't even hear the command, I was too lost in my thoughts; but Neji quickly tore me from them when he came charging at me; hands extended, Byakugan activated. I scrambled to get my stance, ready for an intense impact but sadly, I was about two seconds too late. Neji pounded his palms into my shoulders, making my feet leave the ground and my body to fly about a foot into the air just to come crashing down into the damp soil; sliding on my back. I could already feel the bruises forming.

I stayed on the muddy earth facing the cloudy skies, breathing heavily, waiting for a precise moment. I could hear Neji slowly making his way over to me, no doubt to see if he had won. But little did he know, I had already slipped my hand into my scarf grabbing onto a kunai holding in tightly in my grasp. I made it seem like I was grabbing my chest in pain.

I smirked.

Springing up with immense speed, I flipped upward and ran to Neji, who was obviously not ready for my attack. He quickly recovered and jumped out of the way of the attack, but not before I drove my kunai into his right bicep leaving a large gash.

I could hear surprised whispering from the crowd; they obviously didn't expect that from me. Did they expect me to be a bride who would cook and clean, stay home with a child and be as useless at one? Psh, no way.

"Cute trick Tsuki." Neji said smirking, as he held his now bleeding wound. I smirked back.

"I have many Neji." I replied, wiping the blood off my kunai, still making sure not to look at Neji's arm nor the blood now on my shirt.

Neji went back to his fighting stance, in turn allowing me to get into mine. This time I was the first to attack. I ran at him with the same kunai pointed forward, my grip tight. Neji stayed were he was, arms out ready to defend. I jumped up into the air when I had finally gotten to him, throwing the kunai straight at his chest

What happened next made my mouth drop.

Neji hadn't even moved his head to look at me; he simply stared forward as if nothing was happening. When I threw the kunai he snapped his arm up at grabbed it mid-air, still not even looking up. But when he did look up his eyes were deadly, using his other arm he grabbed my leg while I was still airborne and swung my whole body into the ground. _Hard_.

I hit the earth spitting blood; eyes wide and with Neji lying on top of me. He had my kunai at my throat and he had done all that in less then two seconds. I didn't even have the time to breath. But this position didn't really allow me much of that either.

He smirked looking down at me, covered in dirt, mud, and blood.

Simply _adorable_.

"I win." He stated simply, all the people in the crowd had their mouths hanging wide but slowly recovered and began to aploud. I couldn't reply, I was still in shock, and not to mention I was failing terribly at holding back a dark blush from the position we were in.

"Well done Neji, and you as well Miss Desutinii" Hiashi said coming over to the two of us smiling. Neji got off and held his hand out to help me up. I swatted it away and stood up on my own. My father came to my side and I instantly winced. He had my arm in his death grip, and his eyes were deadly. I already knew what was coming, but I tried my best to hold my face blank.

"Yes, well done Neji you are indeed an exceptionally great fighter." My father agreed tightening his grip on my already throbbing arm. "But if you will, please excuse Tsuki and myself, she needs to get cleaned up." He added, Hiashi nodded.

"Yes, go ahead. Dinner is going to be at six so please take your time." Hiashi said putting a hand on Neji's shoulder leading him back to his seat. I'd do anything at this point to call them both back.

My father led me away from the two and away from the crowd. I kept my head low, knowing full well he did not intend to get me cleaned up. When we both were at the Compound doors he turned me around roughly forcing me to face him.

"You lost!" He yelled making me swallow hard. I could only nod. "That is unacceptable!" I nodded again, my words lost in my throat.

He pushed me to my knees still yelling. "You made our clan seem weak! You didn't even use your Kekkai Genkai!"

I felt tears welling up in my eyes, but I fought hard to keep them back. I would not cry in front of my father, it would only make things worse.

"Bow your head Tsuki! You know your punishment." I didn't oblige, I wished for anything but this. _Anything_

"Tsuki! Bow your head!" He yelled making my whole body quiver. I slowly and hesitantly bowed my head; biting down on my lip I closed my eyes awaiting the unavoidable.

My father yanked my hair away exposing my pale neck. I tightened my fists. He put two fingers on the six identically shaped circles that were _cursed_ into my flesh and muttered the one word that would destroy everything I have ever tried to keep strong.

_"Itai!"_

And I felt it again. Over and over and over again. The pain, the pain that would never ever get less horrendous. The feeling of the knives slicing through every inch on my body. The pain in my chest as though I was being drowned alive. And the tarring, oh god the ripping, it was the worst. I can't even explain it. The pain of my skin being slowly ripped to shreds while I could do nothing to stop it. That was the most unbearable...

I opened my mouth and let out a blood-curdling scream, but like many times before, my father knew better; he quickly used his unoccupied hand to ball around my mouth. Silencing the cries.

Nothing matched the excruciating feeling I was getting as every second went by. Tears streamed down my face from my tightly closed eyes. Blood began pouring from my fist as my knuckles turned white. Every muscle in my body was clenched and shaking.

And 20 seconds hadn't even passed.

The pain was overpowering and my body simply could not take anymore of it. Not even in any of the brutal battles it had been in, none of them could compare with this pain. So in a last and final resort, I blacked out completely...

* * *

Zeal Desutinii removed his hand from his only daughter's mouth and took her limp body into his arms roughly. He began walking back into the Coupound where he would simply toss her onto her bed, feeling no remorse at what he had done so many times before.

But as his back turned to retreat, a pair of lavender eyes spit daggers into his chest. The one that had seen everything he had done to his bride-to-be.

_Revenge is such a sweet word._


	7. His Lavender Eyes

**When Fate and Destiny Collide**  
By: maliciousfate

**Chapter: Seven**  
_"His Lavender Eyes"_

"Hmpf?"

I grumbled aloud as my body finally became conscious. I fluttered my eyes open only for them to be greeted with pure darkness. I tried to strain my eyes to see where I was, but to no avail. The darkness was too thick. Slowly I dropped my head to the side but only to pull it back in pain. My whole body felt numb and simply moving sent shock waves of pain straight into my nerves.

Groaning; I sat helplessly in the dark. Where was I anyways? After what seemed like hours upon hours, my eyes began to adjust to the dark. Black silhouettes began to appear all around where I laid, revaluation started to dawn on me as I looked around. I was in my room. _Safe_.

Sighing in relief, I closed my eyes hoping to catch some sleep wanting nothing more then to ease the consistent pain I was getting just from laying there. In seconds my body agreed with my attempt and I began to drift in and out of sleep.

**_KNOCK! KNOCK!_ **

My eyes painfully flung open and my body tensed. "Tsuki?" A voice asked from a slowly opening door which I never knew was there. As the door creaked open light poured into the once black room blinding me momentarily.

"Y-yes" I croaked out. My throat was horribly dry.

"It's noon. You should to get out of bed." The voice said emotionlessly .Their voice showed that I had no choice in the matter. I turned my head slowly and carefully to see whom was speaking to me.

_"Neji?"_

He was leaning casually on the door frame, arms crossed like usual and seemingly deep in thought. His brow was creased, and for a second I wondered what he could have been thinking at that moment.

"N-Neji?" He jumped slighty, as if he had forgotten where he was. He drew his eyes to my own but the look in his eyes made me uncomfortable. Was that..._pity_? Once he noticed I had been looking at him oddly, he instantly made his expression blank. Unreadable, like always.

"Get dressed, there is food for you in the kitchen." He stated finally and left without another word. I wanted to call him back, question him. But a loud growl from deep in my stomach had other plans. My hunger was a lot stronger then it had been normally.

"_How long has it been since I last ate?"_ I thought as another grumbling growl made its way to my ears. Obviously too long.

Lifting my arm I checked my pain level; surprisingly it had dropped to just an irritating pinch. I smiled to myself deciding to get up. Still hesitantly, I pushed myself from the comforts of my warm bed and took a wobbly stand making my way to the bathroom.

I showered fast only taking about 10 minutes, and proceeded to brushing my teeth and washing my face. Then I ventured from the now foggy bathroom to my closet. I didn't feel like getting dolled up today, comfort sounded too appealing. I took out a red short sleeve shirt but before I put it on, I checked down at my wrist. It had a light pink ting to it. I sighed as I put that shirt away and took out a long sleeve gray one instead. I also put on a pair of jeans that had holes in various places on it. For the finishing touch I pulled on some lacy black heelless boots, brushed out my hair; leaving it down, and applied a small amount of make-up on. Beauty wasn't a necessity today.

On my way out I grabbed up some weapons and carelessly through them in concealed places in my attire. I closed the door behind me and turned quickly but only to bump right into a rock hard chest that sent me to the ground.

"_Ouch!_ Who the h-" I stopped myself as I looked up into the lavender eyes of non other then the smirking Neji Hyuuga. He seems to be popping up a lot lately...

"Uhm- excuse me?" I offered with eyebrows raised. He smirked again and offered me his hand. I hesitantly took it as he, easily, helped me up off the floor.

"I had a feeling you didn't know where the kitchen was, so I'm here to assist you." He stated simply.

"Uh ok?" I knew my lack of proper vocabulary was missing greatly from the things I had been saying. But Neji didnt seem to mind. Or was very good at hiding his displeasure. I hoped it was the first one.

Neji began to lead the way to the kitchen, with me in toe. Not one word was spoken between either of us as we walked. Yes, that was _very_ awkward.

"W_hat do you even say to a guy who's going to be your husband?_' I thought as I followed him into a huge kitchen. I bit my lip, it was still hard to process that concept.

"Eat whatever," He walked over to a few cabinets, "-it's all in here, or here." He said pointing towards the cabinets and the fridge. "When your done, meet me outside." I nodded and watched as he left, nothing more was said.

"No_t much of a host is he?"_ I thought bitterly I walked over to one of the cabinets he had pointed to. I opened it, while standing on my tipy-toes I peered in. Fruit that I've never seen before was sitting neatly inside. I picked up one that looked like a purple apple and turned it around my hand. They call this food?

"They're sweet."

I turned my head to see Hinata sitting at the table, in her hand was another purple like apple, a small bite mark showing on its side.

" -and filling" She added as she took another bite into the food.

"Oh, uhm, thank you Hinata." I grabbed the fruit and made my way to Hinatas side.

"You missed dinner last night, your father said you weren't feeling well. Are you feeling alright now?" She asked taking another bite.

I forced a smile and nodded. "Yeah I'm fine..._now_."

"_No thanks to my father"_

I looked down at the fruit that I had been holding, I turned it around in my palm a few times. It looked strange and unappetizing. Something I deffiently wouldn't want to put my mouth on. However, my continuously growling stomach made the choice for me. Holding my breath I took a small bite, chewing the soft fruit in my mouth. Contemplating on the taste.

Hinata was right, it was sweet; like candy. I took another bite, bigger this time.

"Do you not have this fruit from where you're from?" She asked as she watched me eat this new fruit; amused.

"Nothing like this, but we do have fruit."

"_Fruit that didn't taste like candy, that was for sure."_

"Where are you from anyway?" She asked but afterwards she blushed. I looked up surprised.

"_They don't know where I'm from? I guess I'm not the only one who didn't do their homework."_ I mused as I finished off the candy-fruit.

"I'm from the Village Hidden in the Mist." Her eyes widened instantly as she choked on her fruit.

"R-really? I-I heard everyone there is r-really strong." She seemed uncomfortable, and frightened. She must have known of my villages ways. How during one of my villages yearly events of commanding all graduating ninja against each other. In a battle to the death. As much as I'd like to forget, I indeed had taken part of that event. I came out _victorious_. I felt myself shudder at the memory.

'"Yeah I guess you can say that..." I whispered as I studied her reaction. She remained uneasy and began to fiddle with her hands in her lap.

"_What do people here say about the Mist Village?"_ I thought watching as Hinata looked around trying not to make eye contact with me. I sighed as I lifted myself from the table.

"Uhm- I'm going to go meet Neji outside, I'll talk to you later Hinata." I said as I tossed away the seedless-fruit core. Hinata merely nodded.

"_That was really weird..."_ I began walking down the long hall leading outside. Pushing open the large and slightly heavy doors, I was greeted with a small breeze, bright sunlight, and the lavish smell of flowers. I smiled and continued on, enjoying the brightly blooming red roses that were lining the walkway.

"T_his place is so much more peaceful then our palace. We had stone _gargoyles_ not roses."_ I chewed on my lip as I pressed on.

I instantly spotted Neji was I walked out into the field. He was leaning up against a large shady tree, arms crossed, head bowed and eyes closed. I caught myself smiling. He, like always, looked adorable.

I walked over to him, he opened his eyes and stood up straight wanting to get straight to the point.

"I want a rematch."

"W-what?" "_He wants me to fight him again? But he won!"_

"I could tell you were holding back yesterday, I want a rematch." He continued as he peered out into the field.

It was true, I _was_ holding back yesterday but only because I was far too nervous to function. Like I said before, I really didn't do good in front of crowds, and since the whole crowd was the Hyuuga clan it made everything three times worse, and not to mention I was fighting my-to-be. That was just the icing on the cake. Or however that saying goes.

"A-alright." I fiddled with my hands, Neji seemed to always make me feel nervous. But the _good_ kind of nervous...Oh man, I was getting soft

"Ok then, get into your stance; we'll fight here." He stated, walking away from the tree and farther out into the field. My nervousness faded slightly as I smirked. I had an idea. _A good one._

"Hey Neji, lets make this fight a little more interesting." I said with growing confidence. Neji raised his eyebrows, it was obvious he was interested.

"Lets make a small wager shall we? The winner gets the make the loser do whatever they wish." Neji smiled a evil smile. Oh he had something in mind.

"Agreed." Before the words had registered in my head he was already running at me, full-force; just like yesterday.

But I was ready this time.

"That trick isn't going to work this time Neji_-san_." I dove to the right rolling on the ground; all while pulling out a kunai and throwing it at Neji who was still running. I smiled, it was right on target.

But my smile soon faded, because with a simple flick on his wrist, Neji managed to smack the kunai away like a pesky little insect. I scrambled to my feet holding a defensive stance.

"_Neji is a lot more talented then I give him credit for."_ I thought as I ducked out of the way of a kick Neji sent viciously towards my head. Neji was quick; almost as quick as I was, and that was a scary thought.

I had spent practically my whole life boosting my speed. Day in and day out I trained consistently by myself just so I could be the fastest, the best. Neji was breaking me, he was an exceptionally good opponent, too good for me and I knew it. But I couldn't allow him to win, no not this time.

_Jump, dodge, duck, block..._

I was panting now. I needed to come up with a plan that would catch Neji off guard before he truly beat me. For real this time.

_Jump, dodge, duck, block..._

"You're getting tired Tsuki, I can see it in your movements." Neji bosated sending yet another kick my way.

"Shut up Neji! I wouldn't be talking, your speed has dropped immensely and your hits have lost their power." I replied defensively while blocking his kick and sending him a punch that he merely blocked. I was lying. He hadn't let up on his persistent forced or speed. I was the one who had, and just talking was making me even slower.

_Jump, dodge, duck, block...**TRIP**_

My eyes widened. Neji just tripped me! I knew I couldn't recover from this one, my chakra level was low and not to mention my limbs were still sore from yesterday. I hit the ground hard, gasping as my stomach crushed against the hard grassy earth and rocks. Cutting my shirt in a few places.

But Neji wasn't done, oh no- he had _one_ more plan up his sleeve. He walked over to me, kicking me up into the air then quickly built up some chakra in his palms to pound my body into a neighboring tree. My face slammed against the hard bark, my cheek getting sliced by its rough surface. I coughed as small trail of blood being to pour from my nose and lips. I could feel all my confidence and energy leave me at this point.

Neji took my wrists in one of his hands, pulling me from the ground and pinning me up against the tree I had so painfully hit. I gasped, he pushed his body onto mine to keep me in a secure place. The place being his sweating body and the hard tree behind me, and his hand holding my wrists above my head. I didnt need his smirk to tell me my face was completely red.

"You loose Tsuki..." He whispered quietly into my ear making my whole body shivered. Every time he exhaled I could feel his warm and intoxicating breath down my neck. And he made sure to breath quite deeply, and very often. That smirk had not left his lips from the start.

But just before my legs had crumpled beneath me, giving Neji the boost he needed, I got a _wonderful_ idea.

He wasn't the only one with another plan.

I gave Neji one pint-sized smirk before I kicked my knee up, slamming it straight between Neji's legs. Within no time at all he released my wrists and fell to the ground rolling in pain. I slid down the base of the tree upon release, and crawled my way over to my violently cursing husband-to-be.

"No Neji, you lose." I whispered into his ear, just as he had done to me. I made sure to lengthen the '_lose'_ part.

"T-that was a cheap t-trick Tsuki." Neji groaned from his crumpled form besides me. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Cheap or not, I won and now you have to do whatever I say for you to do." I replied as I rolled onto my back, using my arms as a headrest.

"Oh joy..." He replied sarcastically.

"_Now what do I want the all-mighty Neji Hyuuga to do for me?"_ I thought looking up into the darkening sky above. It was going to rain again soon, the puffy dark clouds weren't the only sign, no birds flew so freely in the sky now. My eyes left the sky and found their way back over to Neji who was now laying on the ground besides me, his eyes up into the growing storm above. My gaze traveled up from his blue ninja shoes, his black shorts, grayish collared shirt, his lavender eyes, to his long brown hair lightly swirling in the growing wind, then all the way up to his white wrap on his forehead. That's when I decided what I wanted Neji to do.

"Hey Neji?" He tilted his head to look at me. "I know what you have to do now that you lost." I smiled.

"And that would be...?" He seemed kind of nervous but at the same time extremely curious.

"Starting now, I want you to go the rest of today and the whole day tomorrow...with your hair down." I bit my lip slightly, I hope he didn't question my choice.

He cocked his head slightly, looking over at me strangely. "Seriously? That's all you wish for me to do?"

"Yep, and you have to do it."

"You are a strange one Tsuki." He was smiling as he sat up. His right hand reached behind him he unclasped the tie that was holding his hair loosely in place.

As the tie fell to the ground his long dark hair blew gently into the wind and across his face. His eyes looked over at my propped up position. His lavender eyes shown brightly from behind his dark locks that continued to dance across his handsome face. Even if I tried, I couldn't stop myself from staring. He looked, if possible, more amazing then ever. I wondered why he didnt keep his hair this way from the beginning.

Suddenly, as a strong wind blew through the trees making the colorful foliage dance high into the air, Nejis soft grasp found mine. I blushed, as I looked into the gorgeous lavender eyes of the man who I would soon call my husband, as he helped me to my feet. Thunder roared loudly in the skies above as we began to dash across the darkened field; hands still clasped tightly together


	8. A Turn of Events

**When Fate and Destiny Collide**  
By: maliciousfate

**Chapter: Eight**  
_"A Turn of Events"_

I awoke the next morning to a pleasant feeling of warmth on my face. I had left the window curtains pulled back to watch the rain that poured all night long the previous night. And now in replace of the frigid cold rain was a warm and bright sun shinning just high enough to light my entire room. I pulled the sheets from my body and made my way to the window seal. I wasn't in the least bit tired, no matter that I had less then 5 hours of sleep. Something about today told me it'd be a good day. But then again, sine when was fate on my side?

Outside looked wonderful, everything was lavished in green. It seemed that every living thing had soaked up plenty from the rainfalls and was now blooming at their finest. One of those rare and beautiful occasions that seemed almost too perfect to be true.

Not wanting to waste anymore time cooped up inside I took once last glance out the window then hurried into my bathroom. After I showered, brushed my teeth and hair, along with washing my face I hastily began to dress. My clothes weren't too much of a concern today. I quickly threw on a maroon sweater with a pair of black pants. Along with a white scarf and tight maroon colored boots. After lacing up the last lace on the boots I turned and left my room eager to get to the fresh air awaiting me outside.

Walking down one of the many hallways, I happily hummed to myself as I looked randomly at the art on the walls I was oblivious about before. The farther I got down the hall, I began to see many paintings of royal looking people, mostly male. They were obviously from the Hyuuga clan, with their Hyuuga acquired lavender eyes. As the hall began to end one photo took my attention quite completely. I stopped my humming and walking altogether as I slowly walked up to the painting that I surprisingly found to be Neji.

He was sitting with perfect posture in what resembled something like a royal king's chair. In his right hand he held a faded and torn scroll that looked ready to disinarnate at any moment. He was wearing an expensive, silky, crimson red, robe that hung loosely around his broad shoulders and toned chest. The artist of this painting was beyond talented, he was able to show in his work the shimmer that reflected from the robes, the sunlight the seeped in from a hidden window off to the side, and even the seemingly impossibly glint in Neji's eyes that showed he had something on his mind.

The picture was painted so Neji looked extremely important and powerful. Even at his youthful age of 17 the painter was able to give him a powerful appearance without damaging the true beauty of Neji himself. However, my eye glazed over something written elegantly in the bottom-center of the painting, at Neji's feet was one word that confused me to no end.

"Prodigy," I spoke the words aloud while tracing the soft fabric with my fingertips.

I looked to the left of the painting, there were no more pictures Neji's was the last one in the lengthy hallway of portraits. That only added to my confusion. I turned my head to the right, to look down at the long hall filled with the same elegant paintings. But the one nearest to Neji's was what made me gasp.

"Hiashi..." I whispered.

Hiashi was the current clan leader of the Hyuugas. And it never occurred to me whom his successor might have been. But standing in this long corridor of the chain of Hyuuga Leaders, it left no question in my mind who it was now.

"Neji is going to be the next Hyuuga Clan Leader..." I spoke so soft, I almost mistook it as a thought. It took a few moments of repeating that small sentence to fully realize it was the truth. And after coming to that conclusion a few questions began forming inside my head.

_"If Neji is going to be the next Leader of the Hyuuga Clan, and I am to marry him. Then he will also need a successor."_ I felt my stomach lurch.

"A child" As the words left my mouth I instantly regretted saying them. I was only _sixteen_! I was already in an arranged marriage; a child was just over doing it!

Before I could completely freak myself out, I did what I was so good at. I began to run. I ran far from the hallway of staring Hyuuga portraits, far from the Hyuuga Compound, way past the grassy fields and meadows, beyond the trees that began to clump together, and I soon found myself deep within the forest that bordered the Hyuuga Compound.

* * *

"Damnit!" I cursed out as another wicked branch had cut my arm. A had been letting my anger lead me deeper and deeper into the thick forest, stupid choice on my account, but I wasn't thinking straight at the moment. 

"Stupid trees..." I mumbled and continued on through the green sea of trees that the Hyuuga Compound had beyond their grassy plains. My anger hadn't let up, and in some sense, kept increasing as more and more trees decided it would be cute to fly back and hit me in the face as I stomped on.

"_Ouch, ouch, ouch, OUCH!"_

"You damned trees are_ THIS_ close to getting your asses fried!" I yelled out at the inanimate swaying trees that had now left a cut on my still healing cheek. Just as I finished my taunting wrath towards the trees, a branch snapped and flipped out at me. This one got the pleasure of knocking me off my feet.

"That is **IT**!" I screamed getting up from the not-so-comfortable position I had landed in. Not to mention that spot happened to be wet soil of the forest floor. I began to furiously perform hand signs while staring daggers into the menacing willows around me.

_"Fire Release: Flame Wind!"_ I called out as scorching flames began to flow from my mouth and straight to the surround trees. In an instant they were a-flame and burning into dark charred ash. The remaining wind quickly took the ash into the air and high into the sky.

I smirked. "Tsuki-one. Trees..._eliminated_."

I looked up at the path I had now created and began to walk down it. I cut down a few low hanging vines and twigs as I walked using one of my kunai as the weapon. I raised the kunai ready to slice down a thin vine but I quickly stopped when I caught onto the sent of-

"-Water?" I stopped and searched around; there was no sign of any streams or ponds. There were only trees and a few scraggly bushes. Once again I started walking again but kept my eyes peeled for any sign of a stream I might stumble into. And knowing my lucky, I'd not only stumble into it, but also _fall_ into it.

Up ahead a few meters was something that I thought to be quite strange. It was about four trees bent into each other, all sprouting thick bushels of green leaves making a type of net; slowly I made my way over to it. Curiousity getting the best of me.

I pulled off a strand of leaves and looked at them closely. They were too green to be living around here, they needed a lot of water to be this green, and for what I could see there wasn't a single stream in this part of the forest. I turned around and around and around peering out around me. Nope, no water.

I dropped the branch to the ground but I didn't hear the hard 'thud' I was expecting. Instead, I head a soft type of splash. Looking down I saw the branch had landed in a wet muddy puddle. I pushed my foot on the spot and it sunk slightly. This caught my curiosity. I began to cut at the strange trees before me and pushed them apart.

When I had finally gotten them wide enough to fit through, my eyes widened...

I couldn't speak. No verb in the world could describe the sight before me. And with such the loss of words, I could only lamely say;

"Wow..." I took a slow and unsteady step forward, pushing myself fulling through the trees. After I stepped passed them they closed instantly behind me, but in the state of awe I was in I didn't even notice.

Beyond the green leaved trees was the most magnificent, extraordinary and positively _breath-taking_ waterfall I had ever seen. I understood why I was unable to see it before; it was covered in lush, dark green foliage from millions of fallen leave making it blend in completely to its surroundings.

I walked up closer to it, still wide-eyed and stunned. The water was crystal clear with thousands of exotic fish swimming delightfully around in its depths. It had large rocks positioned perfectly around the boarder of the falls where you could sit and relax all day long. And at the moment I wanted to do nothing but that.

I quickly began shedding my shirt, boots, and pants then pushed them under a low tree; hiding them from view. I, now in a pair of black shorts and undershirt, began to walk up the many levels of this magnificent waterfall before me. I felt myself smiling the whole way up, excitement coursing through my veins. Grabbing onto a smooth rock ledge of the highest level, I swung myself onto it, getting a little wet in the process. The water was freezing, but at the same time it felt perfect. I had built up a good sweat walking through the forest while attacking the tress; and the cold water felt wonderful on my heated skin.

I stood up at looked down at the gorgeous view below. Even though no one could see me from this height, I could see everything else. In the few seconds I was up there I saw; a few rivers that were littered in the forest, the dark green plains of the Hyuuga Compound, and I could even see the tip of the Hyuuga Compound itself. A huge grin began to spread itself onto my face, I felt completely at bliss standing from here.

I gazed down at the waterfall itself; it had two pond-like-things, one much shallower then the other. The deeper one was directly below me; I stepped up to the edge and searched its depths. There looked to be no ridge rocks or sudden hills in the water, just a deep blue abyss, perfect for diving.

I stepped back and looked around at the miraculous sight once more before I ran full speed to the edge, then jumped off.

When I hit the freezing and refreshing water I stayed below the surface for a bit. I watched the exotic fish swim around me carelessly, a perfect sea of color.

I surfaced after I stayed under the glorious water for as long as I could. I inhaled a fresh breath and swam in place, enjoying every moment that the refreshing water gave me.

"I wonder who all comes out here." I said to myself laughing, as a few fish nibbled on my toes. I dove under the water and swam deep, exploring the whole pond. It was a lot deeper I had expected, I couldn't even make it to the bottom before my breath ran short. I surfaced again but this time I swam over to the ledge and rolled out.

Lying on my back, with water passing under me, I gazed at the sky. It was a clear day, a few fluffy clouds scattered here and there from the storm, and birds flew across it chirping happily with each other. A slight wind tore through the trees and made them shuffle and drop leave into the sky, littering my sight with greens, yellows, oranges, and blues. I was in complete harmony lying there on the waterfall's ledge. And before I knew it my eyelids had closed and I had fallen into a deep, peaceful sleep.

Or so I had thought...

* * *

_"Hurry Hinata! They're coming!" I screamed out running through the thick black forest trailing behind Neji who was still running ahead of me. Even in the pitch darkness I could see the shimmering stains of blood on his clothes. A pinch in my chest made me grab my heart in pain. He was hurt, and bad. _

_"I'm trying..." Hinata replied slowing her pace even farther, I could tell she was in extreme pain. The wound in her leg was far worse then Neji or I had originally thought, and Hinata was good at hiding things. I glanced forward at Neji, who was looking back at the two of us with worry etched onto his handsom face. I turned back to Hinata and ran over to her, placed my arm under hers and began to half carry her through the even darkening woods. _

_"Tsuki hurry, I can sense them nearby." Neji whispered shifting his head from side to side, still running. A rustle in the bushes nearby made my heart drop. I twisted my head back squinting hard, trying to make out shapes in the thick darkness that loomed around. _

_A crackling laugh could be heard all around me, taunting me. We all stopped in our tracks. _

_"Silly little children." A deep voice said from the darkness as swish was heard following. I craned my neck around trying to locate the on coming threat, but I was too late. _

_A kunai was at my face..._

* * *

My scream echoed throughout the forgest, scaring birds from their nests. I sat up drenched in sweat and still soaked from the water that was flowing below me. My eyes were wide and I had unconsciously grabbed a large rock and was gripping in tightly in my fist. My heart was beating viciously in my chest as my eyes peered terrifyingly around me in the darkness. 

I tried desperately to slow my heartbeat as I dropped the rock.

"A dream, just a dream." I said as my voice cracked.

I had never been that scared from a dream before, and I definitely had my share of terrible dreams. I stood shakily from the ledge and squinted around; it was hard to make out where the ledge was and where the ground was now that night had fallen. I shivered wrapping my cold, wet arms around myself in a desperate attempt to get warm.

My eyes slowly began to adjust slightly and I started too wobble towards the ground I could now vaguely make out. Gradually I made my way past both ponds, past the waterfall and over to the tree I had placed my clothes under. With shaky hands I pulled out my clothes and began to pull them over my still dripping wet ones. Not the best idea but it warmed me a bit.

Still with my arms wrapped around my form, I began to walk the almost impossible trek back to the Compound. I felt as though I were blind walking through the forest getting hit with every branch, stumbling on every stone, and jumped at every sound. And all this tension was starting to ware on my nerves.

"_Just up ahead a little more is- ouch! -Is the Compound, where its' warm hallways and cozy bed is waiting wit- ouch! -With open arms."_ I kept telling myself positive things over and over, hoping to calm my nerves. My heartbeat began to beat close to a normal rhythm. I was beginning to walk faster, getting more confidence to press on. But like all things doing with me, since _when_ was fate on my side?

A malicious laugh echoed across the forest seemingly making the trees shake.

My face paled and my neck cracked as I twisted it in every direction. The darkness had some how gotten thicker, I couldn't see a thing. And it was silent, _completely_ silent. Not even an owl hooting, a rat squeaking, nothing, complete silence. By now my heart was beating immensely loud in my chest. Whoever was out there would no doubt be able to hear it.

Then a twig snapped nearby.

Immediately, I sprung forward in a dash, scrambling away from the sound and the area. I had my arms flaying in front of myself pushing away branches, but failing in the most part because almost every other one hit my face. I could already feel the warm liquid falling down my face. My hope and composure was almost gone, if not already, but I continued running.

"_Oh my god, where is the hell is the Compound! I need to get out of this damn forest!"_ My breaths where ragged and my heartbeat continued to rage.

On the brink of breaking down, I saw it. The most amazing thing I could have seen at the moment; the Compound's yellow glowing lights piercing the darkness. I quicken my pace, ignoring the screams my muscles were telling me, yearning for nothing more but to get into those doors.

I reached the marvelous green plains and pressed on still ignoring the pulsating pains my legs were giving me. I stopped my running and put my hands on my knees breathing ragged. Sweat was dripping from my brow, along with a few drops of blood, and there was still water soaking my clothes. After about five minuets I stood, wiping a few strands of hair from my face and pushed the doors open.

Before the closed behind me I glanced back to the forest. And I could swear that I saw two dark silhouettes on the edge of the Hyuuga Compound. Two men standing at the edge of the forest, not moving just standing. Watching, waiting, looking. And then I ran.

* * *

It was quiet in the halls, the good quiet. I needed some quiet after what had just happened. I needed quiet to calm my nerves and rest my body. But most of all, I need my bed. 

I was suddenly caught off guard by a Hyuuga boy, a little older then myself, who ran by me frantically. His eyes were wide and bloodshot, his mouth was open slightly, and his clothes were untidy. He was terrified, that much was obvious. I stopped and watched him run hectically by and near the other end of the hall. Before he could disappear from sight I called out to him.

"What's going on?" My voice sounded foreign to me. It sounded older, ragged, and definitely exhausted.

The boy whirled around, surprised to find another person in the hall with him. His eyes widened even farther when he saw what I looked like.

"Mrs. Hyuuga! Please, I beg of you to retire into your room," He bit his lip as he kept glancing at the hall he was about to turn down, then he added;

"-It's safer in there..."


	9. Preparations and Mistakes

**When Fate and Destiny Collide**  
By: maliciousfate

**Chapter: Nine **  
_"Preparations and Mistakes"_

Everyone was silent in the dinning hall that morning. There were the occasional whispers from the large group positioned around the table, but nothing more. Everyone was all too eager to hear what this important meeting was all about.

I sat in the middle of Neji and Hinata silently trying to keep myself from dropping my head onto the table and falling asleep right there. I hadn't gotten much sleep last night and Neji awakened me very early this morning saying we were all needed in the dinning hall because Hiashi had important information to discuss. So now here we all are; the whole Hyuuga Compound and two from the Desutinii Clan. _At 5 am. _

I looked over at Neji who was sitting silently arms-crossed with his head bowed and eyes closed. A large smile crept onto my face as I saw a little shinny line of drool was falling from his lip, he was fast asleep.

Revenge was sweet.

I held in a laugh, he looked adorable while he was sleeping, not to mention he had kept his hair down, like promised, so that only added to his cuteness. I slowly leaned over, making sure not to draw any attention, and elbowed Neji in the side. Quite hard might I add.

"Ow! Holly shi-" Neji stopped himself as he clutched his side. Everyone turned their attention over to him, all with raised eyebrows. I couldn't help it; I opened my mouth and let a few laughs escape.

Neji blushed a deep red; apologizing immediately, then began to fiddle with his hands. This was a new side to him I hadn't seen yet. Everyone slowly turned their gazes away, but a few kept glancing back.

Neji turned and sent a deadly glare my way.

"What the hell was that for?" He hissed in my ear so only I could hear him.

"You know Mr. Hyuuga, cussing isn't very proper." I smiled at Neji's continuous glare, I needed to get him back for waking me up so early.

"You didn't answer my question..." He kept his glare on me and I could easily tell he was gritting his teeth.

"Sleeping during a very important meeting is bad manors Mr. Hyuuga and you of all people should know that." I said sweetly inspecting my nails as I did so. I was _so_ getting him back.

"Hn" He turned his head away from me, he knew he wasn't going to get anything else out of me. Smiling victoriously I turned my attention on Hiashi as he slowly made his way into the room.

Hiashi didn't look like his normal cheery self. His normally pressed clothes were ruffled and open, and I thought I even saw a button mission from his shirt. His hair wasn't too neat either, it was in a tie but the pieces that fell from it were messy and out of place. I could already feel what he was going to tell us wasn't good.

"Thank you all for coming on such sort notice and at such an early time. However, the reason we are here is not for such exciting news as from our last meet." He glanced at Neji and myself making me shift uneasy in my seat, Neji straightened his posture slightly.

"The reason we are here is because late last night we have gotten word that one of our ally villages are in need of our assistance." I leaned forward in my seat,

"_Was that the reason to why that man was running in the halls last night?" _

"I have decided that we will assist them, I have already chosen whom I believe will be most helpful in this type of mission. This mission is much more advanced then the ones in the past and we need to take as much precaution as possible. We also heard it would be quite dangerous." He paused, looking around at his clan's reactions. I looked around also, my eyes falling upon Hinata. She was shaking and fiddling with her hands. She didn't want to go on the mission, it was obvious.

"Hinata?" I whispered leaning over to her. She tried to hid her fear as she turned towards me.

"Are you alright?" She nodded her head weakly and continued shaking, not very convincing. I felt sorry for her, I knew she had no choice in the matter of leaving on this mission. Her father was the leader and she was his daughter; heir to the Hyuuga clan, in turn making her go on every mission that they saw fit for the heir. In short, all missions..

I forced the best smile I could muster putting my hand softly on her own; trying to show her it was alright. She tried to give me a smile back, but failed miserably. Solemnly she returned her gaze back at her father who started talking once again.

"Very well- let me mind you, there isn't going to be a large group going. On the contrary, only about four. So they must take the-up-most precaution when leaving." He paused and looked around at everyone once again. Everyone was either sitting restlessly in their seat or holding their breath. The Hyuuga Clan would stop at nothing to help an ally village. Such honor and pride made me envy their clan even more. Oh, what I'd do for my clan to learn from them..

"Alright now then, these are the people whom I saw fit to go on this mission. When I call your name please proceed to your rooms to gather your things, you will be leaving early tonight." I swallowed and continued to gaze wide eyed at Hiashi as he started naming off the four selected people.

"Yuuhi-" A man I had never seen before, appearing to be in his early 20s, calmly stood and left the room with a proud expression adoring his face.

"Neji-" For some reason at this, my fists tightened as some of Hiashi's words began to reply themselves in my mind.

_"We also heard it would be quite dangerous"_ I bit my lip trying to concentrate on anything other then this new feeling building deep inside my stomach.

"Hinata-" I glanced quickly to see Hinata's eyes grow as she shakily stood from her seat. She paused for a bit, before she slowly made her way behind Neji out the room.

"And the final person I had chosen will be..._Tsuki_." It took me a few seconds to register what he had just said. And I soon felt myself needing to breath, apparently I had forgotten how to.

"_Me! He's letting _me_ go on this mission? After what, three days being here?"_

I bit my lip trying to contain my excitement. I slowly stood and started to walk to the large doors. As I walked on I could feel many eyes on my back, obviously I wasn't the only one surprised they had picked me to go on this mission. I passed the head of the table where Hiashi stood and my father sat, I glanced quickly over at the two. Hiashi gave me a smile and a small nod, my father on the other hand wasn't even looking at me. His expression was truly confusing. He had a wicked and cruel glint in his eyes as he stared out at the table of the remaining Hyuugas. Not wanting to worry my mind about it, I quickly left the room.

* * *

At about 2 pm I was sitting in the same position I had been since arriving in my room. With an assortment of sharpened kunai, twin-bladed kunai, shuriken, poisonous needles, vials of medicine, and quite a few scrolls all surrounding me upon my floor. I had my hands in front of me debating on weather it'd be more appropriate to bring my favorite pair of duel black shuriken or the pack of my beloved kunai I had received from Amy before arriving at the Hyuuga Compound.

I let out a loud sigh as I dropped them both into the giant pile of wanted weapons. This was going to be difficult

"Having some difficulties?" Came a familiare voice from my doorway. I turned slightly around to see Neji leaning casually against the door frame, arms crossed; smirking at me.

I rolled my eyes as I turned back to my seemingly impossible task surrounding me. Why did I have to be the person who loved _all_ weapons I had received?

"Y_es, yes, yes, ok that one can go, yes, yes, yes, damnit!"_

I stood from the pile frustrated, as I stood the few weapons that were sitting on my lap clanged down to the pile.

"Where's Hinata?" I asked Neji who was now lying on my bed staring at me quite amused. Didn't he have packing to do?

"She's on business with her father. She already packed." He smirked.

"Fantastic..."

"Are you almost packed? The sun is nearly down." My eyes widened. How could the sun almost be down! I hadn't been packing that long! Had I?

Rushing to my nearest window I threw open the curtains and got a face full of sunlight. I glared at Neji.

"Jerk..." He laughed.

"You are an interesting one Tsuki Desutinii."

I rolled my eyes once again, flicking a slightly dulled kunai at him, he merely caught it and chuckled lightly.

I shook my head and went back to my endless pile of unpacked weaponry. But strangely, I had an easier time deciding now. I had finally finished my packing with two shimmering black twin-bladed kunai that I strapped to the back of my calf, a large pack of poisonous needles that I placed inside my kunai pouch on my left thigh. I also took up a few scrolls that would appear to be useful and stuffed those inside my tan bag.

With one final sigh I pushed the expanded bag under my bed and rolled onto my back facing the ceiling. But as I did my face reddened and my eyes widened. Neji's face was about two inches from my own, his eyes gazing down at me from his position at the edgeof my bed. It seemed he hadn't left a long time ago like I had originally thought.

"Finished?" He asked smirking.

"Yes, need something?" I replied standing up quickly. Trying to rid the blush from my face.

"Where were you last night?" He questioned still smirking.

"Out." I walked into my bathroom to make sure I had everything and just to find a place where I could avoid Neji, who's very presence kept constant blood in my face.

He, on the other hand, had other plans as he followed right behind me.

"That didn't answer my question." He seemed annoyed, but that only made me smile. He seemed to have the strange ability to make me blush so easily, I had the right to annoy him.

"Why do you want to know Hyuuga?" I glanced back at him, he was sitting on the edge of my white granite tub, arms crossed.

"Would you quite calling me Hyuuga, its Ne-" I cut him off.

"I would _If_ you'd tell me why you're pestering me." I opened a drawer at random.

"You were out till four in the morning." I bit my lip slightly

"_No wonder I was so tired this morning, I only had an hour of sleep."_

"I was looking around out back." I replied. It wasn't lying, was it? I _was_ outside after all.

"And...?"

"That's all I did." I turned away from him and opened another drawer.

"Until four in the morning?" I mentally sighed, what could I expect? He was Neji Hyuuga after all. Hinata had told me if Neji didn't know something he'd find out one way or another. And now was a time where it showed. But for some reason I felt as though I _shouldn't_ tell him where I was, or the fact someone was with me

"Y-yes! Till four in the morning!" I tried to keep my voice strong, as I tried to get him off the subject. "-why do you think I was so mad when you woke me up this morning?" I walked back into my bedroom, Neji at my heels.

I stopped, and face him.

"Ok Hyu-_Neji_, what do you want? You're acting kind of weird."

"Oh, nothing." He smirked one last time before he turned on his heels and slipped from my room without another word. I stared at my door after he had closed it, letting another sigh escape from my lips.

"Damn boy..." I let my body fall back onto my plush bed, closing my eyes.

"_And I have to marry that boy" _I rolled over onto my side. It was still weird saying that, even now it was hard to believe I was still getting married. Half the time I thought I was on a long sleepover with a long lost family of mine. But each time I did think of that, the thought was instantly demolished.

I sat up and looked around my room silently. Boredom soon took over. Walking to my window I looked outside, everything was calm and a constant breeze was sweeping through the trees. Everyone must have been either in the Dinning Hall or out somewhere in the huge Compound. I had about six hours to blow before I had to leave, this gave me the perfect opportunity to train.

* * *

The wind had picked up a lot since the night before, blowing my dark hair into my face. I pulled out two poison needles and pinned my hair up in a lose bun. Taking in a deep breath I took my stance, eyes closed. Then I waited and waited. Waited, waited, and waited some more. Listening to the sounds of the trees, the flapping of a bird over head, and then the snap of a branch.

I tore my eyes open and flung forward jumping into the air. I preformed a few fast hand signs then started to spin, faster and faster until my whole body was a whorl wind of speed and power. Pushing forward so my whole body flew through the air aiming at that single branch that had snapped from the large oak feet away from me. I pushed towards it, palms out and aimed.

I landed lightly back onto the green grass as wood chips began to float down around me. I frowned, that was far too easy. It would be a lot harder training against something that could fight back, and it'd give me an opportunity to sharpen my skills.

I looked around my surrounds to find that I was the only living thing around, except the birds that still flew gracefully overhead. I frowned, getting annoyed. I bet if Hinata wasn't out with her father I could ask her to train with me.

I soon grew bored and let my body rest on the grass under the shade of a Sakura tree. I had to give the Hyuuga Compound some credit, it was extremely peaceful here. I could easily see myself lying under one of the many Sakura trees happily reading a book as the light wind picked up my hair.

I sighed at the thought, I've missed a lot of pleasant opportunities back at my home. I found myself tossing a kunai into the air catching it with one hand as my thoughts filled themselves with the glorious thoughts of relaxation. My eyes soon closed and I kept tossing the kunai without dropping it. A smile fell crept onto my face.

_"If the Hyuuga Compound had some hot spas, that'd be amazing. I could easily waste weeks there. Or, if they had a massive library. I'd be in heaven."_

The absence of my kunai coming back into my grasp made my eyes open. Someone had caught it while I was tossing it carelessly into the air. And that person had to be Neji.

Didn't I just see him a few minutes ago?

He reached his hand out for me to take, which I did a little hesitantly.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked brushing a few stray grass blades from my shirt.

"Hiashi has decided to move the time of our departure." He said while twirling my kunai on one finger.

"What time has he chosen?"

"Now." He flicked the kunai into the air towards me, I didn't catch it. It hit my shoulder lightly without injury and fell to the ground.

"R-right now?" I asked in disbelief. We had just been informed that we'd be going on a B-rank mission this morning, and now they'd decided to move up the time? Something had to be up.

"Yes, right now. Hiashi and Hinata are already by the carriage that will be taking us close to the Leaf Village's edge. So I suggest you hurry to retrieve your things." He said quickly as he started towards the compound.

"Have you figured out where this mission is going to be?" I asked running to catch up to him. He shoved his hands into his pockets before replying.

"He hasn't told us directly yet, but between you and me, I heard its going to be in the Hidden mist Village," He looked into the blue sky and smirked. "- Your old home."

I didn't need Neji's confused expression to tell me that my face had drained of all color.

_"W-what?"_


	10. The Departure

**When Fate and Destiny Collide**  
By: maliciousfate

**Chapter: Ten **  
_"The Departure"_

As Neji and I walked silently to the front of the Compound, I found that everyone was already by the carriage; packed and ready to go. Through the small window of the large oak carriage I could she Hinata was once again fiddling with her hands nervous as ever and across from her sat the silent form of Yuuhi. Hiashi was standing by the door talking quietly to a Leaf Village ANBU about something that was unknown to me. But as we neared, the ANUB dismissed himself at once. I couldn't help but notice that that was very odd.

"Neji, Tsuki. You are ready to depart I assume?" Hiashi asked as he noted the bags we held. Both Neji and I nodded before he stepped aside letting us into the carriage.

"Very well, a quick refreshment on what this mission will hold and you'll be off." Hiashi started from the doorway after we had all gotten situated inside the carriage.

"I only have a few minutes to explain what is expected from you on this mission so make sure to listen closely." He said as we all leaned in to listen to his now whispering voice. "-This carriage will take you to the edge of the Leaf Village, where it will drop you off in the forest. From there you will walk to the nearest village to pick up some supplies, after leaving that village you will venture into the forest where you will make a two day trek to the oceans edge. At that point you will cross the ocean in complete silence until you get to the Hidden Mist Village." Hiashi paused to let the information sink in before he started again. "Upon arriving in the Hidden Mist, you will go to the Mizukage's palace and give him this scroll."

Hiashi pulled from his robes a strangely decorated scroll. It had blue and black swirls around it with a few odd pictorial characters that I didn't understand. Not only did it hold strange writing and drawings, but it also was tied by a black silk thread. And the fact that the thread was so familiar only confused me to no end.

Hiashi handed the scroll to Yuuhi who quickly hid it in his tan vest.

"And now I'm afraid I must leave you. Please be sure to use all your skills to their limits. This isn't a normal mission and we do not want to loose any of our men. Especially when a wedding is to be made so soon." Hiashi made a quick bow, turned and left. Once the door had closed the carriage fell into complete silence.

As the carriage began to move my thoughts soon wandered. I couldn't help but be doubtful about this mission. Something very deceitful was afoot.

* * *

I let another sigh slip through my lips as I let my head lean onto the cold window. There were masses of brilliant greens flashing crossing my eyes as the carriage pressed forward. 

The sun was beginning to peak through the tightly grown trees. We had been traveling all through the night and not one of us even tried to sleep. We were all either too anxious for the mission or in Hinata's case, too terrified. I had tried numerous of times to start a light conversation with the other three in hopes of lightening the atmosphere. But they only gave me one-worded replies. Except Yuuhi, who was able to sustain a conversation for a record-breaking four minutes. Before I let another bored sigh escape Yuuhi had spoke up.

"We've arrived." He said quietly from his seat across from me.

I turned my head towards him taking in his appearance. He was a tall, thin, and somewhat handsome man. Muscles shown through his black wife-beater as he sat arms crossed next to Neji. His long dark hair was tied neatly behind his back and his weapons were strapped tightly around his attire.

Yuuhi was an elite ANBU ninja; he had explained this to me when I asked a few hours before. However, he said he chose to leave the squad and continue his life at the Hyuuga Compound, because his wife was do for their first child. His still bares the tattoo that all ANBU ninja were acquired to have, and for some odd reason I couldn't stop looking at it. Maybe because I also was branded with a mark that showed my place...

The carriage slowed and the horses began to stomp angrily from outside. There were the muffled sounds of people around the carriage.

"Passports!" A male's voice sounded from behind the closed doors. Yuuhi stood lazily from his spot and opened the door to the men outside, passports in hand.

"You may pass." The unknown voice said, Yuuhi closed the doors and the carriage began to move once again. As it did I grabbed my bag off the floor and placed it on my lap. Everyone else mimicking my movements, except Yuuhi who had his supplies in the many compartments of his vest.

The carriage soon came to a halt as the doors swung open allowing us all to get out. I was first to jump off the ledge and I stood taking in a deep breath. I air smelt good after being stuck in a stuffy carriage for hours upon hours.

After we were all out Yuuhi began to lead us towards a small shop across the street. It was painted a deep red with a few small kunai cut-outs at its top. However, time appeared to have taken a hold of the small shop; the red paint was peelings in numerous of places and a few kunai were cracked and broken.

"Buy what you must, I was told we need to stock to our limit." Yuuhi said quietly as we all entered the dimly lit shop.

I was surprised to see that the shops outside appearance had no reflection to its interior. For there were shelves upon shelves of newly polished weaponry and newly released scrolls. I let a smirk grown onto my face as I quickly walked down an isle that held an assortment of medical equipment.

It was hard not to fill my arms full of new weapons and medical supplies. So I quickly decided on two large silver kunai, a pack of exploding tags, and a set of new poisonous needles.

I set the items on the counter for the shopkeeper to ring up and I glance briefly at Neji as he picked up a vile of fever inducing liquid. He scrunched his face up in disgust as he smelt the liquid inside. I couldn't help but let out a quiet laugh.

"Is he your boyfriend Miss?" The shopkeeper asked politely as she noted my gaze.

"No," I smiled to myself as a new feeling flooded through my veins, "- he's my fiance."


	11. And Under the Moonlight I'll Confess

**When Fate and Destiny Collide**  
© maliciousfate

**Chapter: Eleven **  
_"And Under the Moon Light I'll Confess"_

We were in a forest, a damp and humid forest to be precise. I had originally thought the carriage would take us very close to the ocean shore. I was wrong, we had been walking through that said forest all morning and the sun was already close to setting. I probably wouldn't be complaining so much if we hadn't been walking in complete silence ever since leaving the weapon shop. I never was one to bare silence well.

"Well, this seems like a good spot." Yuuhi's voice had taken me from my thoughts as we all slowed to a halt behind him. We were now at a less dense part of the forest that allowed us to move around without being crammed together between trees. I could already smell the salty ocean air. The ocean shore wasn't far away.

I dropped my heavy bag to the ground and got comfortable on some sprawled out roots. Hinata sat down next to me and close her eyes briefly, she looked exhausted.

"Would you like some water Hinata?" I asked as I saw a bead of sweat drip down her forehead.

"Yes, that would be wonderful." I dug into my bag and retrieved a small water pouch and handed it to Hinata. As she drank I watched Yuuhi and Neji place logs together to make a small fire.

"Would you like some help?" I asked as Yuuhi looked around for anymore wood that could be used. He smiled over at me.

"Actually, yes. If you wouldn't mind; could you go and gather some more fire wood close to camp?"

"Sure thing." I stood from my spot on the ground brushing myself off before heading out of camp.

"Make sure to stay close though!" I heard Yuuhi's voice shout after me. I listened as I shoved my hands in my pockets. It was seconds later that I had to rip my hands from my pockets when I almost tripped on a root prodding from the ground. Hinata wasn't the only one exhausted from today's walk.

I soon came to a more open area that had a bunch of logs littering the ground. I slowly began to pick them up, one by one until my arms where filled. But as I turned to leave I was blinded by the rays of the setting sun. The deep orange and yellow hues streaming in through the spaces between the trees hitting my face. The rays were warm and comforting, but something about this scene made my head pound. It was so unbelievable familiar that I dropped the logs I was holding as I grabbed my temples trying to ease the growing pain in my head. How was this place so familiar? Where were we anyways? I had never been here before, have I?

Not waning to stay there any longer I quickly gathered up the logs and began a brisk walk back to camp.

Yuuhi and Neji had gotten a small fire started and it was now blazing brilliant colors through the darkness. I dropped the logs near the edge of it before joining Hinata near the fire, where I pulled my legs up and placed my forehead on them.

"Is something the matter Tsuki?" I heard Hinata ask quietly from besides me. I peaked one eye to look at her.

"I just have a bit of a headache that's all." I replied still trying to ease the pain still throbbing in my head.

"Would you like to lye down then Tsuki?" Yuuhi asked as he dropped down on the other side of me.

"No I believe I'll be fine. I ended the conversation there and placed my head back onto my knees where I tried again to rid my pestering headache.

"Hm, maybe we should turn in for the night?" Yuuhi asked after 30 minutes of so. I picked u my head to find Hinata was already snoozing while Neji looked close to follow. Yuuhi seemed to be the only one ready to walk another mile.

"Sounds good to me." I replied rummaging into my bag for a thin blanket. I turned my bag to its side and used it as a pillow before wrapping the thin blanket around myself. Neji and Yuuhi soon joined me, Yuuhi staying in his position at my side while Neji found his at Hinata's.

After a few moments, as everyone got comfortable, I allowed my eyelids to slid close as the light snores from Hinata calmed my body.

* * *

I flipped onto my side as I squeezed my eyelids tightly together,

"Come on." I whispered to myself as I realized my insomnia wasn't going to loosen its grasp on me. I finally opened my eyes and sat up; it was useless trying to sleep now. Crickets and other insects were chirping away under the full moon, keeping the forest and myself awake.

I gazed up at the bright full moon peaking out of the trees. It was illuminating all the trees in bright hues of blue, giving the whole forest an almost eerie appearance.

I let my gaze fall on the others, where they all lay silently sleeping. Hinata and Neji where both snoring peacefully while Yuuhi's still form told me he was also sleeping.

_"Maybe if I took a short walk, I'd be able to sleep."_ I thought as I stood, wrapping my blanket around Hinata before quietly walking away from camp.

Twilight was peaceful especially under a full moon, and I soon found myself wandering to the place that had caused my headache just hours before. I sighed before settling down on a large log.

Its funny, how when you finally get to a quite and peaceful place all those painful thoughts you have kept away seem to burst through. Like the fact that in a few weeks time I'd be marrying a man I'd never met before. Even at a young age I had thought about my marriage, and how I'd always want a wonderful husband that I'd love forever and always. But don't get me wrong, Neji was amazing and not to mention extremely handsome. Its just, who wants to be forced to do something so significant?

A twig snapped in the distance instantly pulled me from my thoughts. I stood from the log and placed my hands in front of me in a fighting stance, ready to defend myself against whoever was nearing.

A dark silhouette of a man began to walk its way closer to where I stood, and as it neared I soon found my stance wasn't needed. It was just Yuuhi. He made his way to my side with his hands buried in his pockets while his eyes where calmly focused up at the moon.

"You aren't in bed." He said quietly still looking watching the moon. I sat back down on the log and joined his gaze at the luminous blue orb.

"Neither are you."

I heard him sigh before he joined me at my side.

"Is there something bothering you Tsuki?" He asked finally meeting my gaze.

_"Yes"_

"No." I lied as I broke eye contact, I knew it would be noticed but I didn't worry over it. Yuuhi let another sigh leave his lips.

"I know it sucks," He said returning his gaze to the moon, I was confused.

"I'm sorry?"

"The arranged marriage. I know it sucks, believe me." I stared at him with my brow creased. How could he know how much it sucked? How could he know the feelings I'm feeling right now? How could he _possibly_ know?

"I know what you're going to say Tsuki, so no need." He had said as I opened my mouth to complain.

"You are not the only one who has had an arranged marriage my dear." I didn't bother closing my mouth. I was utterly taken back at that comment, Yuuhi had an arrange marriage as well?

He laughed at my expression before he continued,

"At the young age of seventeen I was arranged to marry a Hyuuga as well. And if you're feeling depressed or like you've been chained down, believe me, I've gone through the same thing."

After he had finished and I gave a few seconds for it to sink in I got an overwhelming feeling of respect for the man before me. Here I was thinking my life would about to go down hill because of an arranged marriage, but here besides me was living proof that that was a lie. He knew felt everything I did.

"I-if you were arranged to marry a wife, then why are you Yuuhi _Hyuuga_?" I asked as my mind began to swarm with questions.

Yuuhi chuckled, "Yes, that is slightly confusing I can see. See, the Hyuuga tradition is that all of the arranged marriages the pair are to be married as a Hyuuga. So now here I am, a Hyuuga."

"What was your name before the marriage?" Yuuhi smiled.

"Yuuhi Uchiha." I couldn't help but let a small gasp out.

_"Yuuhi Uchiha!? Uchiha, the holders of the Sharingan?"_'

"Then that means you have the-the..."

He laughed again, "Yes, I have the Sharingan."

"C-Can you show me?" I asked just above a whisper and soon found myself leaning in towards Yuuhi.

Yuuhi closed his eyes for that of a second, but when he reopened them his once dark eyes where now a bright shade of red with the three black dots of the Sharingan. I leaned in farther, not much space between the two of us. The Sharingan was absolutely stunning!

"Its amazing." I whispered out in awe.

"Why thank you!" Yuuhi scratched his head and smiled. He then changed his eyes back and silence beheld the two of us. Not an awkward one, but a comfortable one. Both just enjoying the others company while listening to the insect life surrounding us.

"Tsuki?" Yuuhi asked after a few moments.

"Hmm?"

"During the practice outside in the field, with the others," He shifted slightly, "-How come you didn't use your Kekkai Genkai?"

I slowly took in a breath, knowing I'd be telling him something I haven't told almost anyone before. And for some reason, I actually felt comfortable enough to tell him without regretting it afterwards.

"Because, my Kekkai Genkai isn't like others. Your Sharingan, you can use it whenever you'd like and know what you're doing the whole time. I'm not so lucky. When activated, you-" I paused for a second, trying to word everything right. "-you get overcome with a new presence, like someone is taking over your body. You loose all control of what you are doing or thinking. All that is going through your mind is to win and nothing else."

Yuuhi listened silently, adding a nod whenever needed.

"Before coming to the Hyuuga Compound I made a vow with myself never to use my Kekkai Genkai under any circumstances. And I ever since making that vow I have yet to use it." I finished with a short sigh and turned to Yuuhi to hear his reply.

"You have great morals, and I respect you highly because of them." He said with a smile that was contagious.

"Thank you Yuuhi."

Another comfortable silent beheld us, but this one shorter then the last. As I had decided to speak first.

"So, that's my story. Now, let's hear yours."

Yuuhi smiled and began.


	12. Yuuhi's Past

**[When Fate and Destiny Collide**

By: maliciousfate

**Chapter: Twelve **  
_"Yuuhi's Past"_

"I bet you're wondering about that horrific event that happened in my clan, are you not?" He asked turning slightly to face me.

I, in fact, was wondering about that, but I wanted him to bring it up. I could tell it was a hard subject to talk about.

I nodded nervously and he went on.

"Very well I will tell you all I know." He looked up at the sky trying to get all his words together. "I was at the age of 16 when it happened. Itachi Uchiha was his name, a creepy boy from the first day I ever met him. He never hung out with any of us whenever we offered, nor did he come to any of the other boy's parties. He wanted to be left completely alone." His paused clasping his hands together, then continued. "He had a younger brother, I believe his name was Sasuke, it was him that Itachi only hung out with. They would train day in and day out, pushing each other to their limits, and believe me when I say they both were extraordinarily powerful, and at such young ages"

"Itachi was only 13 when he did it. A child in my eyes, and yet he could take down our entire clan, sparing no one, not even the children. Except, there was one that he spared, his younger brother. To this day I can not see how he achieved that, nor why he ever would." He turned to see my expression, I was leaning forward towards him. I had only heard of a few small facts about the Uchiha Massacre, and the fact a boy younger then I was now could bring a powerful clan to its knees in one night. It was horrendously amazing.

Yuuhi continued.

"I survived only because I had left about three months prior to the incident. To the Hyuuga Compound for my wedding. I did not find out about my clan's death for two months. Hiashi came into my bed chamber late one night and sat down to tell me the devastating news.." Yuuhi's eyes began to glisten with tears and I could feel my chest twist. I couldn't express how sorry I was for him at this point, no words I held in my vocabulary could say enough. So as a simple gesture I placed my hand on his knee.

He smiled placing his hand over mine and blinked the forming tears away. I decided to change the subject.

"Y-you said your expecting a child with your wife?"

"Yes indeed I am. Call me overly proud but I can't wait for the day he, or she, comes. It will be the second best day of my life."

"Second?" I asked. A grin spread across Yuuhi's face.

"My wedding day was the first." I was truly surprised at that, I mean it _was_ an arranged marriage after all, how could someone say that was the best day of their life? He chucked lightly, reading my expression.

"I love my wife more then you can ever imagine. Arranged or not, I don't think I could love anyone more then I love her now-" He started to fiddle with his vest, opening one of the smaller pockets, "Here, look I have a picture of the gorgeous lady!" He reminded me of a child as he flapped the photograph at my face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"She's beautiful." I said gazing at the women in the slightly bent and worn photograph he had handed me. She had long, wavy, dark brown hair that went to about her waist, bright lavender eyes that were lightly painted with natural make-up, and her stomach was round and bulging, the perfect sign for a soon to be expected pregnant women. And her clothes were adorn in autumn colors that complimented all her features, she was really a very beautiful woman.

"That she is..." Yuuhi agreed as he gazed at the photograph of his wife in my hands. Even if he hadn't told me he loved his wife more then anything, at this moment I could see it in his eyes. Love as pure as the forest around us, I couldn't help but smile at their happiness.

I let my eyes wonder back down at the photograph and a new sensation swept over my body. My smile began to fade as I stared down at the prominent bulge in her stomach as jealously began to form in my mind. I never had the wonderful opportunity to know my mother

"Oh damn would you look at that." I heard Yuuhi say, breaking my thought. I looked up to see what he had meant by it, and saw the light blue hue of the sun starting to rise. I gave a silent sigh,

"_No sleep for me tonight I guess_"

"Lets go before the others realized we have been gone." Yuuhi offered. I nodded and hed the photograph out to him which he placed securely back into his vest pocket.

I turned around and began to walk back to camp, stuffing my hands into my pockets. However, I found that I had only gotten about two steps forward before Yuuhi wrapped his arms around my waist and flung me over his shoulder. In seconds he began to sprint through the forest.

"Yuuhi, I can walk!" I yelled over the wiping air as he jumped from tree branch to tree branch.

"Nonsense," He turned his head back to look at me. "I can run faster!" He gave me a sly wink and sped up even faster.

* * *

"Ouch!" I moaned after Yuuhi had practically thrown me onto the ground, "Ass..."

"Now now, that isn't nice Mrs. Tsuki." He put up a finger and moved it back in forth while making a _tisk_ sound.

"Hey, where is Neji and Hinata?" I asked as I finally looked around camp. They where both no where to be found and their sleeping blankets where now folded neatly and placed on top of each other.

"Hm, haven't a clue. Lets get our stuff together and then we'll look for them." He said as he casually began to walk over to the extinguished fire.

"There is no need." I felt the hair on my neck rise as Neji's breath poured down onto my cheek. He was standing right behind me, and did I mention _extremely_ close?

I slowly turned around to face him, and he was even closer then I had originally thought. I looked up at him as the small occasional gusts of wind brought his hair to my face. I couldn't read his expression, it was a mix between boredom and anger but also a mix of anger and sadness. Or was it both? I couldn't tell. Either way, the expressions didn't suit his face well.

"Y-yes?" I tried to keep my voice from cracking but something in his eyes told me what he had to say wasn't something I wanted to hear.

However, his face slowly softened but he still didn't speak, and his silky hair was now gracing my face again.

Then, unexpectedly, he stepped to the left and walked away. Leaving me utterly confused and at a loss for words.

_"What was _that_ about?"_

I didn't want to think too far into it, since my body was lacking sleep and my mind would probably combust from the overflow of confusing, I decided to get my things together.

As I pulled my pack on I couldn't help but get the impression I was being watched, not liking the feeling I turned to see whom it could have been.

"Hey Tsuki." It was Hinata, she looked tired but happy. I inwardly let a breath out, I didn't know why it bother me so much that someone was watching me.

"Oh, Hi Hinata."

"If you don't mind me asking, but where were you and Yuuhi this morning?" I began to help her place some on her things into her pack before answering.

"We just went for a walk into the forest. Just talking and such." She pulled her pack on and we began to walk towards the boys who where waiting for us.

"Did you get any sleep?"

"Yeah, enough. Did you?"

"Yes, the same." I gave her a small smile as we got to the other two.

"Ready to go?" Yuuhi said excitedly.

"Yep." Hinata and myself said simultaneously as the sun broke free from the trees and shined down on us all.


	13. When Modesty Meets a Hot Spring

**When Fate and Destiny Collide **  
By: maliciousfate

**Chapter: Thirteen **  
_"When Modesty Meets a Hot spring"_

The sounds of birds and crunching leaves filled my ears as I lifted my arm to block the on coming rays of sunlight. It was a rather hot day at the back end of the Konoha's Forest, and my feet felt like 50 ton brinks. Its been a dull and uneventful trek through the trees of green. How long had we been in this damned forest?

"Yuuhi?" I asked breaking the continues tone of sounds.

"Yes Mrs. Tsuki?" He was getting accustomed to that nickname, not that I minded, just sort of strange that he was the _only_ one who addressed me by something other then Mrs. Hyuuga.

"I believe Hiashi said that it should only take us about two days to cross through this forest, right? How many days has it been?"

Yuuhi stopped and turned to look back at the group,

"Hm, that's a good point Mrs. Tsuki, and it seems we have exceeded our two days."

"How long have we been here then?" Neji added coming to my side.

"I believe today will be our fourth day."

"Are we lost?" Hinata asked from my right.

"Of coarse not, I've been on this road many times before on other missions and its brought me to the ocean." Yuuhi replied a-matter-of-factly with his consistent smile. Neji and Hinata seemed content with the reply as they didn't ask anymore on the subject. But something in the pit of my stomach felt off, and I saw in a fraction of a second Yuuhi's smile break.

If there was one thing I was fantastic at it'd be finding the flaw in a mission, and uncovering the liar. There was a flaw in our mission, a flaw in our movements and Yuuhi knew something very crucial.

And I _was_ going to find that something out.

"So shall we be off then?" Yuuhi asked after a few moments of silence between the four.

"Yes." Was the only reply I could give as my mind drilled with all the possible explanations for Yuuhi's action.

"Hey Tsuki, can you hand me a blanket?" Hinata's voice broke my random thoughts of a deer attacking and devouring a unsuspected hunter.

"W-what did you say Hinata?"

"A blanket, can you hand me one please?" She repeated as I heard water drip behind me. She had been taking a shower in a small hot spring we had found very near the oceans edge, and I was standing watch. Well, sort of. My thoughts of protection had slowly migrated towards things of extreme unimportance.

Like mutated hunter killing deer's.

"Oh, yeah here you are." I said finally as I handed her a fire heated blanket from the tree.

"Thank you." She replied wrapping the cotton blanket around herself. She sat down next to me on a randomly placed log and began to ring her hair dry.

"Are you going to get in now, Tsuki?"

"Mm, yeah I guess I should huh?" It had been quite awhile since the last bath I had taken. I wouldn't be surprised if my teammates where getting their nose full of me.

"Would you like me to stay and wait for you?" I glanced over at her briefly. She looked exhausted, and I didn't really need a babysitter for a bath in the woods.

"Oh, no thank you Hinata. You should get some rest, you look tired."

She blushed, "O-oh, alright. Camp is close so call if you do need anything." I gave her a nod and she retreated into the darkened trees.

* * *

I took my time in removing my clothing and hanging it onto the lower branches of the dying tree. I was tired and lazy from the long trek through the forest that morning, Yuuhi was determined to get us to or extremely close to the oceans edge. We did get close, but in return we all had sore and throbbing limbs.

After I finished removing my clothing and placed a blanket near by, I slowly lowered my aching body in the waters warmth.

I allowed a sigh to escape my lips as the water engulfed my whole body in warm, soothing waves.

_"Oh how I missed this glorious feeling"_ I thought happily as I let my eyes slid closed as the warmth began to massage my limbs until the pain dissipated completely.

I lowered my body down deeper into the spring, allowing the steamy waters to rise just below my nose. It had been what seemed like years since I had last been in a hot spring, and I never realized how wonderful they had felt against my skin.

However, my bliss was interrupted by the rustle of a near-by bush. My once relaxed body went ridged under the bubbling surface as my widened eyes searched blindly through the thick darkness.

I mentally cursed myself for not bringing a weapon with me into the water as I stared daggers into my pack that lay only feet away. Too far to reach without revealing my nude chest to whomever was near.

There was another loud rustle, this time closer by. I moved slowly through the water to the edge of the spring making sure to keep my head low and hopefully out of view.

"Tsuki?" I didn't recognize the voice over the bubbling of the spring, so I made no attempt to reveal myself. Another rustle came from directly in front of me and I caught a glimpse of a tall figure making its way closer to the spring.

"Tsuki? Is that you?" The voice was gaining familiarity but I still didn't risk responding. If only these damned bubbles weren't so loud!

The silhouette began to get color and more prominent shape as it stood behind a small bush, I raised my head a little higher to get a better view.

I felt a groan escape my mouth as I finally registered the figure.

"Neji?"

"Damnit Tsuki! Why didn't you answer when I called you the 5 times before?" He was obviously annoyed, but it's his own fault for sneaking up on me.

"If you haven't noticed, we're in a forest close to a new village. Most people wouldn't respond to a random call from the forest." I snipped back crossing my arms beneath the water.

He didn't reply he just simply sighed and sat on a branch crossing his arms and closing his eyes.

_"Typical"_ I thought at the sight of the most common Neji Hyuuga stance.

"So what are you doing out here anyways?" I asked after a few seconds of awkward silence.

"I wanted to bathe, but it seems that might not happen seeing the spring is occupied." I rolled my eyes but smirked as a thought crossed my mind.

"What, is Neji Hyuuga embarrassed to share a hot spring with a woman?"

Neji's back went ridge and he snapped his eyes open.

"I do not get embarrassed." He growled.

"Then why don't you come bathe, since that is why you cam out here in the first place right?" There must have been some kind of confidence-boosting-chemical in the hot spring somewhere, because on a normal day I would be screaming in embarrassment at male being so close to my nude form. But today I felt risky and almost flirty.

"I don't believe it is I who would be embarrassed by that situation my dear Tsuki." He stood from the branch and took a few steps closer to the springs edge.

"Oh, so you think I'd be the embarrassed one?"

"Yes, yes I do believe you would." He took another step and was now towering over my still nude form in the water. Thank god there was bubbles, or else he'd be getting an eye full of his fiancé.

"Try me Neji." Even with the confidence in my voice, I felt my arms wrapping around my chest to shield my breasts from any sudden clear pocket in the water's surface.

I saw his lips curl into a smirk before he turned and walked back to the branch. But didn't leave, like I had originally thought he would, he just stood with his back towards me doing nothing.

"Having second thoughts Neji?" I cooed.

"Quite the opposite actually." He said before he grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his head.

And that's when that confidence-boosting-chemical seemed to ware out. I felt my smirk vanish and blood rush to my face. I really hadn't expected him to actually go along with taking a bath with me, let alone start to undress in clear view.

He kicked off his shoes and removed all his weapons before his hands went to his shorts. My blush was sure to be glowing by now, and I knew my eyes had to be huge. His hands lingered on his zipper before he turned slightly to digest my reaction.

"Having second thoughts Tsuki?" He mimicked my comment as he slowly began to pull down his shorts. Where was that damn confidence-boosting-chemicals when I needed it!

Neji stood in the dim moonlight with only his boxers and headband on. Facing me. Smirking.

Oh, man...

His fingers slowly gripped around he waistband of his boxers, as if teasing me somehow. It was definitely working, but I couldn't let him know that of course.

He slowly began to push them down, keeping his eyes locked with mine the whole time. His intimidating stare almost daring me to look, urging me to glimpse, asking me to stare.

His back arched as his shorts were inches from revealing something I had _not_ expected to be seeing anytime soon.

With a split second modest decision I dropped my gaze to the water and I heard his boxers slid to the ground. Within seconds the water rippled with waves and Neji's body swam towards the edge I was currently positioned at. And on impulse my arms wrapped tighter around my chest.

"I didn't expect you to actually do that." I said in a whisper.

"And I didn't expect you to be so shy Mrs. Tsuki." He replied in my ear, making sure to breath heavily. No matter how many times he had done it, the hairs on my neck still stood on end as his velvety words spoken into my ear.

"I'm not shy." I lied defiantly snapping my eyes at his, he was smirking again and also gliding around the spring's small space.

"Do you want to know why I don't believe you?" He stopped in front of me, keeping his arms still.

"Hm?" I unconsciously bit my lower lip as my mind went blank with a smart-ass comeback.

He slowly raised his hand out of the water and brought it softly over my cheek before leaning in,

"Because, Tsuki, you haven't stopped blushing since I arrived to the spring."


	14. When Secrets are Revealed

**When Fate and Destiny Collide**  
By: maliciousfate

**Chapter: Fourteen**  
_"When Secrets are reveled"_

I bit my lip harder as I tried desperately to hide myself in my scarf. How long was Neji going to persist on this?

"Come on Tsuki, no need to be shy," Neji teased some more. Right now, I really wished I had taken Yuuhi's offer to walk ahead with him.

"Neji, shut up," I growled as quietly as I could.

"As you wish, but you can't hide anything from me, especially when everything is written clearly on your face." He chuckled as he put his hands in his pockets. This mission will defiantly be one I won't soon forget.

"Little kiddies!" I heard Yuuhi call from ahead; I used this as my escape and quickly walked ahead of Neji. I could _feel_ him smirk.

"Yuuhi is sweeppyy, so Yuuhi is gunna sweepp witee hereee!" Yuuhi said in a little kids voice making Hinata laugh. I couldn't help but laugh either, for having such a horrible past Yuuhi really didn't let it affect him. He was my living inspiration.

"Hey Hinata can you help me warm the blankets?" I asked as Yuuhi got comfortable in a bush, making sure to make loud baby noises the whole time. I could never be angry around a man like Yuuhi.

"Of course, Tsuki." Together, Hinata and I began to use basic fire jutsu to heat everyone's blankets as the sun began to fall. Neji situated himself high into a tree, most likely watching the sunset.

"Thank you, Hinata." I said as we finished, she nodded with a yawn.

"I'll see you in the morning, Tsuki." I waved as she found a comfortable spot at the base of a tree; it didn't take long for her light snores to be heard.

I stood alone with a blanket in my hands, letting the small breeze whip the loose hair around my face. I didn't feel at ease at that moment, not even comfortable. Something in the pit of my stomach, core of my bones, told me something was wrong. I let my eyes trace the forest, watching each leaf fall lightly from each tree, watched as a small patch of loose soil float into the air, as each bird let out their final calls for the night. Everything was normal; everything was as it should be. Except the feeling in my stomach that grew at each passing moment

"Tsuki?" The voice made me jump. I spun around in an instant, grasping a kunai as I did.

A hand stopped the kunai before it hit skin, and I felt my heart sink. It was just Neji.

"What's wrong with you?" He asked, still keeping a grip on my wrist.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit jumpy for some reason." I pulled my wrist from his hand and put my kunai back in my pouch exhaling a sigh.

"Maybe you're tired?" I looked up into the darkened sky.

"Maybe" His eyes followed mine and soon the forest was silent. An eerie silence…

Somewhere deep in the forest a branch broke, leaving chills riding up my spine. I couldn't stand being on the forest floor anymore.

"I-I'm going up." Was all I could mange to say before I jumped high into one of the huge oaks. I could hear Neji following all the way to the highest branch.

"Tsuki, are you sure you're alright?" He asked as I finally settled down onto a thick branch.

I sighed, "Yeah, I think I'm just tried." I let my head rest against the tree.

"Are you sure?" He sat down next to me.

"I'm pretty sure." Even while I was off the forest floor the feeling in my stomach hadn't eased. It even seemed to get worse. I shut my eyes, hoping that if I could manage sleep these feelings would be forgotten.

I didn't know how much time had passed, or if I had actually been able to sleep, but I was taken from my thoughts by someone saying my name.

"Tsuki?" They repeated it, this time sounding almost uneasy. I peeked my eyes open to see Neji still awake and still gazing deep into the sky.

"Yes?" I turned my body a little allowing me to see him better, even if he was sitting right next to me.

He shifted a little, his brow creasing. "When I had told you this mission was to the Hidden Mist Village why did you look so devastated?"

I swallowed hard.

"I-I'm from there and I didn't particularly like it there." I hoped that would put an end to his curiosity. This was a conversation that brought up memories I had buried deep in my mind years ago and wished they would stay there.

"Why not?" He turned to study my expression; I couldn't hide the pain written in my eyes. No one could.

"Be-Because I've had some unpleasant experiences there." I gritted my teeth at the memory. I hated that place, everything about it. Every person, every mission, every house, and especially I hated my father. He was the reason my childhood was so horrible and so putrid. He was the reason for these memories.

"If you don't mind me asking, please explain?" He didn't hide the concern in his eyes as he scooted closer to me. I didn't know why he was so curious to know my past, or why he cared at all but I did know one thing; this was going to be a very heart turning explanation.

I studied his face before I spoke, "Can you promise me one thing before I say anymore?" I bit my lip before he answered.

"Anything."

"What I'm going to tell you, I've never told anyone before. _No one_. You will be the one and only person to know this," I took a breath, "-promise me you will tell no one for as long as you live?"

"I promise you." His reply was honest and sincere; there was no doubt in my mind he meant what he said. My breathing twisted and went uneven; I don't know how I was going to explain this to him. It was hard enough to bring the memories out of their grave, but to actually voice them aloud? I took a deep breath in; finally ready to spill my heart to the boy I'd marry.

"He blames me for her death…"

**Flashback**

_"Zeal, we-we have some news for you sir." The terrified nurse told the man pacing the halls. _

_"Tell me." He demanded with wide eyes. _

_"T-the child, she is healthy-" The nurse stuttered, trying to get the nerve to tell the man. "-But the woman sir, your wife, the birth cause major damage to h-her internal organs and s-she is bleeding out. I don't think she will make it though the night." _

_The halls went to an eerie silence as the man walked silently into the room the nurse had just come from. His expression held only one emotion, heartbreak. _

_As he closed the door behind him he couldn't hold in the tears that had threatened to fall. The sight of the love of his life lying in white sheets stained with her blood, on the verge of death brought out pains that no one could ever comprehend. _

_"Z-Zeal?" The woman gasped out, lifting up her thin and fragile arm to the one and only man she ever loved._

_"My darling Riyoka..." Zeal whispered, quickly going to the side of his dying wife, clasping his hand around hers. His vision blurred as he bit his lip hard. _

_"T-the baby?" She asked weakly trying her hardest to keep her eyes open. _

_"She is perfect, an amazing baby girl." He answered as his eyes started to glisten with more oncoming tears. _

_"A d-daughter, j-just what w-we wanted." Riyoka began coughing uncontrollably, blood leaking down the side of her lips. Zeal could do nothing but squeeze her tiny hand harder, his heart was breaking into millions of pieces as he watched his love whither away. _

_"Riyoka..." He wiped away the blood from her open mouth, trying his hardest not to break down. _

_"Zeal, m-may I name h-her?" Riyoka's eyes were closed now and her body was slowly relaxing. _

_"Yes darling, name her whatever you wish." Zeal inched closer to Riyoka's fading form, straining to hear her weak voice. _

_"I want to name her Tsuki. The name of the m-moon we first met under, the first place I found the l-love of my life. The first place I met you." She coughed again. _

_"Tell her I love h-her Zeal." _

_"Riyoka, darling, y-you can tell her yourself. When you leave the hospital." Zeal choked as his tears began to fall freely. _

_Riyoka opened her pale brown eyes and smiled up at her husband. _

_"I love you Zeal." She said no more as blood fell from her lips. _

_Riyoka Desutinii fell into her love's arms that night, smiling as her life diminished_

**Flashback Number Two**

_The hallway was dark and eerily quiet. I was beginning to become claustrophobic as the walls appeared to be moving in. I didn't know where my father was taking me, but i knew better then to question what he wanted._

_My father stopped and turned to face me, his face held a stony gaze, "Through the door, Tsuki." Was all he said before he disappeared into the door filled with nothing but darkness. _

_With a deep breath in and a shaky step forward, i followed._

_"F-Father?" I called into the pitch-black room, I could hear water dripping somewhere in front of me. My young eyes began to water as i desperately reached out for something, anything._

_"Bow." His voice was hard, threatening almost. I did as I was told and as my knees found themselves on the cold dirt floor i felt a presence before me._

_"Tsuki Desutinii, heir to the Desutinii Clan, child of Zeal Desutinii and Riyoka Desutinii now passed." It wasn't my father who spoke, but some unfamiliar man who did not sound friendly. I tried to life my head to see who this man was but something was holding me in my bowing position. I began to panic, not liking this situation at all._

_"W-Who are you?" My young voice asked as i tried desperately to move my body once more. I received no reply, and got an overwhelming sense it was not just the two of us in this blackened room. Whispers from all around me pierced my eardrum as the man continued to speak._

_"Binded by power, restricted by fate, concealed by blood..." Tears were cascading down my face by now as my whimpers rose in volume._

_"W-what are you saying?" My voice was breaking as i tried to hold my composure, I had not clue what was going on. _

_I choked back tears as I felt a hand around the back of my neck,_

_"Calm yourself, Tsuki." It was my father and his words were laced with care, instantly my body relaxed. However, that relaxation was kept short as my fathers hands formed a strange sign on the back of my neck._

_"Tsuki Desutinii obscured by the symbol of yin." And that's when my body was engulfed with revolting pain._

**Flashback Number Three**

_"Why won't you defend yourself Tsuki? Are you going to get your daddy to come and kill me?" The older boy taunted towards the smaller and much more weaker girl. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she had tear streaks down her cheeks making lines in the dirt that had found its way caked onto her pale face. _

_"Stop it...I don't like this game..." She snuffled and wiped at her eyes. The boy ignored her pleads and cut her arms again with his dagger of blood. _

_By now the little girl was numb to the pain, and felt nothing as he slashed out at her. All the boy wanted was to make her scream, to cry out for help, to call on her father, to be normal, but she wasn't. She was always the silent one._

_And so, he stuck again._

**Flashback Number Four**

_"GET DOWN!" The man in white screamed as yet another one of his comrades fell to the ground eyes open, dead. _

_There was screaming for all around, lives being taken by the second. And the blood, oh god the blood- it was everywhere. Covering the walls, dripping down the hallways, splattered on the roofs, and being commanded from the Desutinii Clan. _

_It was an ambush. _

_I stood cowering behind the wall at the age of 13, with tears screaming down my face. This was too much for a thirteen year old to handle, most adults couldn't even stand the sight. But I had to stay; I had to wait until the last man in white fell to their knees begging for mercy. It was my father's demands. _

_"PLEASE!" A man pleaded before one of my men sliced his neck, spilling his blood; supplying their rage. _

_I squeezed my eyes shut and wrapped my arms, that were coated in layers of blood, around myself. _

_"HEIR! We have the leader!" The squad leader yelled towards me from across the hall. I opened my eyes, fear shinning brightly through them. _

_"HEIR! Come and finish this and we can go home with yet another victory for your father!" He yelled holding a beaten elderly man in his bloody grasp. Oh how I wished I could just turn and run, run away from all of this. But my legs moved on their own, pulling my body towards the two men. _

_As I walked closer to the men, the rest of my squad emerged from the devastation- all covered in the blood of their victims. I noticed their eyes; all fifteen of their eyes, all of them were glistening with blood lust and rage. They wanted me to do this; they truly wanted me to do this. _

_Their bright white smiles shinned through the dripping blood that covered their faces. I turned away, no longer able to bare the sight. The men were before me now, the elderly man shaking in the grip of my squad captain. _

_By now my vision was hazed from the river of tears I couldn't hold back. I didn't want this, I didn't ask for this, but I had no choice. _

_"This is for our clan, for your father." The squad leader said maliciously as he held out the elderly man. He dropped him to his knees where the man kneeled looking up towards me with pure terror in his eyes. _

_I didn't need to make a wound, there was enough blood surrounding me to supply me for the rest of my life. _

_The last thing I heard was the agonizing screams from the man whose life was taken. _

_I made a vow with myself that night, as the agonizing screams still lingered around me; I made a vow the night I took a leader's life. _

**End of Flashbacks**

Nothing in the world could stop the tears that were falling freely from my eyes as I finished. My head was hanging low, not wanting to see the look in Neji's eyes. But as I felt his warm hand grasp mine, I had to look up.

He placed both his hands around my own, squeezing them sympathetically.

I couldn't stand the pain anymore, I couldn't take the memories. I let my body collide with his in a tight embrace. He let my tears soak into his shirt, he let my fingers dig into his back, and he let me cry.

He held me tight as my tears slowed and my cries lessened. He didn't need to say a thing, his arms were words enough.

"Well isn't that the damn cutest thing?" A velvety voice said from the shadows.

We pulled apart instantly. Neji had his Byakugan activated in seconds, as I held my guard strong.

A heart wrenching scream echoed through the forest, bouncing off the trees and piercing my heart. My eyes flew wide.

_"Hinata!"_

But before I could do anything to help- an intense explosion made my vision go black…


	15. Evil Has a New Face

**[When Fate and Destiny Collide**  
By: maliciousfate

**Chapter: Fifteen **  
_"Evil Has a New Face"_

One of the many things that annoyed me more then anything was when someone shook me as I slept. I especially hated it when they shook me while I was sleeping in my nice, warm and cozy bed. Where I could have pleasant dreams of things not real, but when someone shook me, those merry dreams were warped and hazy. Unreadable.

At and this moment, someone was doing just that. And to be honest, they were shaking me quite hard.

"Tsuki!" The voice yelled as they shook my shoulders harder. How hard could they be shaking me? My head was throbbing and I was beginning to feel nauseous. Why couldn't they just let me sleep?

I couldn't take the persistent shaking anymore, and I felt a loud groan escape my bloody lips. Wait, why was there blood on my lips? What happened? Everything in my memory is foggy, nothing readable.

"Tsuki! Wake up!" They screamed again, but this time as their voice vibrated into my eardrums millions of pictures flashed through my mind. Instantly the events of what had happened began to make there way forward as the smell of smoke reached my senses. I wasn't in my cozy bed anymore.

"Hinata!" I screamed aloud as I sat up knocking the person in front of me to the ground as I did. I groaned again closing my eyes as my head gave another pain staking throb. My vision was completely blurred.

"Tsuki! Are you alright?" A familiar voice asked kindly as two strong arms lifted me to my wobbly feet. Right then, I instantly regretted opening my eyes.

The once vast green forest was lying in a charred mess on the smoky ground. There were small flames scattered all around as the crackling sound was heard all over. And the smell of charred wood wouldn't leave my senses. The explosion was a _lot_ bigger then I had expected.

"Oh god..." My voice was scratchy and my throat felt like sandpaper.

"Tsuki? Are you alright?" Yuuhi asked again as he held me upright.

"Y-Yeah, I'm alright." I wasn't completely lying; I think my body had numbed any pain I was currently feeling, "-What happened here?"

"I don't know. You and Neji know more then me. But all I know is that we must leave at once. Hinata has been kidnapped..." Did he really say that? Did Yuuhi honestly just say Hinata was gone? Kidnapped? _By who?_

I searched the devastating sights around me for any sigh that Yuuhi was lying. I wanted to pretend that Hinata was going to pop out of one of the bushes around me laughing that contagious laughs of hers. But I knew Yuuhi wasn't lying, his expression made sure of it.

"If you are alright, then we must go now. They already have a huge head start, and we don't even know where they went." Yuuhi repeated, and without waiting for a reply he turned and began to run forward into the smoke.

As he disappeared into the thick black cloud I realized Neji was no longer next to me. Had he been kidnapped as well? Taken away from me as I sat so close to him moments before? I felt my stomach sink, that thought brought tiny tears into my eyes. Did I honestly hold such strong feelings for him?

"Tsuki." The voice brought a smile to my face, it was Neji. He was alright, safe.

"Nej-" I stopped mid-sentence as I let my eyes wonder over his body. I was wrong, he wasn't alright.

He had a deep gash on the side of his face that was currently still bleeding. His clothes were ripped and torn in numerous places showing dark bruises on his tan skin. He was in pain, it was obvious, but he wasn't showing any sign of it and just watched as I looked him over.

"We need to go, Tsuki." He looked eager to follow Yuuhi and it then occurred to me Hinata meant a lot to him, his heart was probably breaking just standing here. I gave him a short nod before we began to silently run side by side in the direction Yuuhi had disappeared towards.

As I dashed closely by Neji I could see the worry in his eyes and feel the same worry in the put of my stomach. What were we going to find at the end of this forest?

* * *

"I am so sorry. I should have told you all before, I am a fool." Yuuhi shook his head with disappointment radiating off his every word. Apparently there was a reason behind why Yuuhi kept circling the same part of the forest over and over. We were being followed, and he didn't want to reveal where our mission was so he tried to throw them off. It didn't work

"It's fine Yuuhi, you were looking out for your squad members. Don't blame this on you." I offered, I didn't like seeing Yuuhi in such a distressed state. He was kind and gentle, always laughing and smiling. But when he was down it seemed the whole world was down with him.

"Of course I should be blaming this on myself. It's my fault! If I would have told you guys we might have bee-"

"Shut up, both of you!" Neji hissed cutting Yuuhi off. His eyes were squinted into small slits as he glared into the forest with his Byakugon. Yuuhi and I both instantly turned to watch Neji; both silently wondering what caused his outbreak and sudden aggression.

"There is someone here..." Neji whispered still looking into the forest. I scooted closer to Neji knowing full well that if there was someone out there, being separated would be the easiest way for them to defeat us all. We still didn't know who we were up against, or how many there were.

It was quiet, an eerie silence looming over the forest. Nothing moved and no one breathed, and the tension in the air was getting thicker by the second. Everyone was on their guard waiting for someone or something to come out of their hiding place and attack. However, no one was making a move, it was soundless. No bird flew by, no breeze pushed the air. It was silent.

"Can you see anyone?" I asked as quietly as I possibly could. My hands were gliding on the cold metal of the kunai in my pouch. My eyes wondered the treetops and shadows for anything that moved.

"No-" He shifted slightly. "They're using a genjutsu..." I bit my lip. Genjutsu was my weakest technique. Whoever was out there had an extreme advantage over me, and I hoped they didn't realize that.

Suddenly, a giant tree branch fell to the forest floor, scaring birds from their nests and into the air. I slid out four kunai gripping then tightly in each hand, waiting for an oncoming attack.

A few remaining leaves fell from the tree, gracefully gliding to the floor. I watched them the whole time they fell waiting for something to happen...anything. My body was getting weary of this hectic waiting.

And at the most silent of moments a loud and vile laugh echoed through the forest making the hair on my neck stand on end. My eyes widened as I listened carefully. The voice was _familiar_.

"_That voice!_" I thought as my eyes desperately searched the forest for the person who owned it.

I knew that laugh all to well and I'd easily wish to never hear it again. It was the same laugh that was with me the day I was in the Hyuuga Forest. It was laughing then too, now it seemed to almost mock me.

"You can't find me, un?" His laugh bounced off the surrounding trees stabbing straight into my nerves. I had to grit my teeth while I still tried to locate the perpetrator.

"Quit hiding!" Yuuhi yelled toward the forest. He seemed so furious and it made me wonder; what connections did he have with that voice? But his only reply was the same evil laugh that made my legs crumble.

"You are looking for the girl with the blue hair yes, un?" It asked. I felt my hands ball into fists. He was trying to distract us, he wanted us to stay here and waste time while his partners got farther away with Hinata. I couldn't allow him to do that, I _needed_ to find her!

Making up my mind right there I turned and began to dash away from Neji and Yuuhi into the direction that we were originally supposed to be going; determination coursing through my veins.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Bad little girl, that isn't the right way." The voice mocked and before I could run away from it, an explosion ignited right in front of my face hurling me from my feet and into a thick tree.

"_Ahhh!_" I screamed as my head collided with the bark. I could already feel blood leaking from the side of my mouth.

Neji was at my side in seconds while Yuuhi stood before the both of us. The look in his eyes made me gulp; I've never seen so much hatred in the eyes of someone so kind.

"Tsuki! Are you alright? Why did you do that?" Neji asked with the mixture of anger and concern ringing in his voice.

"He wants us to stay here so his _buddies_ can get farther away with Hinata." I replied as I furiously wiped away the blood from my mouth as Neji helped me to my feet.

"Tell us, what do you want?" Yuuhi asked after Neji and I both came to his side. I still had no clue where this guy was, or if he was even alone.

"Hmm, you are asking me what I want, un?" It was silent after his spoke; did he even have a reason for taking Hinata? After about ten seconds of silence he let out another malicious laugh that bounced off each great oak.

His laughing was starting to piss me off, and I knew it was for Yuuhi and Neji too. I didn't know where he was or who he was, all I knew was he needed to get to the point so I could find Hinata. And fast.

"The thing I desire is simple," He paused, "-I want the Heir." When he finished another explosion went off to my left. It was too far to hurt me but it was enough to make me cringe. "-But I guess that has already been accomplished, since she is not in your presence but ours, un." He laughed again as more explosions went off. Each one was still too far from any of us, but the smoke was clogging our lungs and the debris was raining down on us hard.

"Show yourself!" Yuuhi boomed as he spun his head around looking for the wicked man who called himself human. I followed suit trying to keep my nerves in check, but it was hard when all I wanted to do was rip the man apart.

"So you want to see me, well I'll oblige to your offer but only because I'm getting bored, un." I held my breath as all the trees surrounding me started to shake viscously, spilling millions of leaves in the process.

_"Was this man seriously this powerful?"_ I tried my best not to be intimidated by the physical power this man was showing, but this was beginning to be too much.

Then without warning, hundreds of explosions went off all in a circle. The explosions trapped all three of us together in a tight circle. We soon took this as an advantage and formed a three-man circle of defense.

As the flames died down enough to see over, no one was there. The forest was silent yet again.

_"Where is this guy? He keeps toying with us!"_ My anger was getting close to overpowering, this man-_thing_, whatever he was, was playing mind games with all of us.

As if accepting my pled, a final explosion went off near the burning circle we were stuck in. As the dark smoke cleared a man stood in its place.

He had platinum blonde hair that was tied high, leaving only his bangs covering his left eye. He wore a large black trench coat that had a few strange red cloud shaped designs scattered on it, and on his forehead he bore a hitai-ate from the Village Hidden in Leaves. But the symbol itself had a straight cut slicing through it. His visible eye was light brown with a red rim that was squinted into a malicious glare. He was actually enjoying all of this.

The wind picked up slightly, swishing the burnt leaves into the air and thickened the disgusting burnt smell. The wind moved the man's hair wiping it to the side, revealing a black metal like lens in place of his eye. My eyes widened slightly, not expecting the foreign object in place of where his eye should have been. Who was he?!

He smiled a wide smile, showing off bright white teeth that were slightly pointed. Evil was radiating off every inch of this man.

"Let me introduce myself un," He was smirking now and as odd as it seemed he was smirking directly me."-my name is Deidara


	16. The Deadliest of Games

**When Fate and Destiny Collide**  
By: maliciousfate

**Chapter: Sixteen **  
_"The Deadliest of Games"_

I stood there, unable to move. This man, the one who calls himself Deidara, his name was echoing familiarity after each passing moment. Why did he look so damn familiar yet so mysteriously new at the same time? Where had I seen him before? Or was my mind playing tricks on me again? I honestly, did not understand.

The sun was beginning to set, it's orange and red rays scattering across the forest floor. The birds were giving off their final calls before retiring to their nests and families for the long, cold night to come. Oh, how clueless they were to events that were about to unravel right before their little eyes. Such naive creatures. Such lucky creatures.

"Deidara..." Yuuhi said finally breaking the silence, anger spilling from each word he spoke. Hate was radiating in his eyes as he stood firmly glaring at the man before him. Deidara only smirked wider, ignoring the hate being sent his way. He even seemed to be bathing in the anger, lavishing in it, loving it.

"Did you need something my dear Yuuhi?" He remarked maliciously, while licking his bottom lip.

_"How does he know Yuuhi's name?"_ I thought wide eyed. Did Yuuhi know this man? Or was Deidara just playing tricks on all of us?

"Where is Hinata?" Yuuhi demanded gritting his teeth. At that moment I felt like backing away. The hate that was pulsating from these two men was enough to scare even one of the Legendary Sannin. What could have happened between these two to create so much hidden hate?

"Oh I think you know the answer to that one my dear Yuuhi." Deidara decided to provoke Yuuhi's anger by inspecting his darkly painted nails. He even put his back to us, laughing as he did so.

"Don't play games with me Deidara!" Yuuhi boomed, scaring a few birds from nearby nests. "-Tell me where she is!"

"I am not playing games my dear Yuuhi." He said glancing to the sky and dropped his arm to his side. "-But do you want to play a game, un?" As his last vowel hung in the air a huge, stunningly, white eagle flew down from the sky, flapping its' beautiful white wings almost mesmerizing me into a trance. It swooped down and perched itself onto Deidara's right shoulder.

"-Because you know how much I love games." He stroked the eagle's wing still keeping his gaze on Yuuhi. I couldn't help myself, I leaned forward as I gawked at the creature only a few feet away. I had never seen an eagle this huge in my entire life. Deidara noticed my gaze and his eyes glistened.

"You may not like my games Yuuhi, but maybe your cute comrade might, un?" He said as both his and his bird's eyes shifted towards me. I felt Neji place a hand on my shoulder, pulling me closer to him. I didn't protest, their intimating eyes were already creeping me out.

"Tsuki! Stand back. He's the master of cl-" Yuuhi was quickly cut off.

"Would you like to play a game with me, un?" Deidara asked me, ignoring Yuuhi completely as he took a few steps towards where I was standing. I stared into Deidara's eyes, trying to figure out what kind of _game_ he was hinting at.

"Tsuki there is ano-" Yuuhi tried again, but his voice was silenced. However, this time no one was there to cut him off; he just went silent. I took no mind to this.

Deidara, with his eyes never leaving my own, nodded once to no one in particular. If It hadn't been for Neji's tightened grip on my shoulder, I would never of noticed the eagle taking flight. Deidara seemed satisfied by the distraction he was caused for me. I broke the gaze I held with him, and watched as the creature flapped its' wings as itb glided its way over towards me. My eyes widened as it got closer, it was a _lot_ larger then I had thought. Only, as I watched the creature gild through the air, something caught my eye.

Then I saw it.

At first I thought I was just seeing things, but I knew deep down it was really there. While I watched the bird glide closer and closer I glanced briefly at Deidara in the background. He had his hands open wide, pointed towards me, but what was in the center of them made me cringe.

_A mouth._

Deidara locked his eyes with mine and smirked. A bright light emitted from the mouth in his palm as the bird neared only a few feet away.

_"An explosion?!"_ He has been creating explosions from his hand!

But there was something else, from the corner of my eye I saw it glisten. As the light emitting from Deidara's hand got brighter, I saw something wrapped tightly around Yuuhi's mouth. Deidara gave out a horrendous laugh, letting it sink deep into my eardrums. My eyes widened as I soon realized Neji's hand was missing from my shoulder.

Neji was missing.

Getting to my scenes I jumped instantly from the path the bird had been inches from. I rolled away, then quickly brought myself to my knees just as the bird exploded into a massive light bomb. I would have certainly been killed if I had not moved.

Deidara was laughing again, this time directing it solely at me. I tried my best to ignore him as I dashed towards Yuuhi who was struggling with the restraint around his mouth. But before I could even try to get near Yuuhi Deidara interfered. He began to furiously perform hand signs to a jutsu that was completely foreign to me.

If it hadn't been for my quick reflexes, I would have been caught in the streaming line of explosions he sent my way. I dived to the ground, shielding my face from the debris. I had avoided the explosions, but I had succeeded in slamming into a tree, causing me to be short of breath.

I coughed loudly as I tried to brush away the thick pieces of bark that had embedded themselves into my flesh. I needed to get up, I needed to get to Yuuhi.

"Now Now, this game isn't fun when you run away, un." I couldn't see where Deidara was, but the volume of his voice told me he was close enough to send a fatal explosion my way. Ignoring the throbbing in my chest I crawled to where Yuuhi was.

When I had finally reached Yuuhi he was trying to say something, but the thing covering his mouth kept me from understanding it. Knowing that I had to remove it, I used one of the kunai I had to slice near his cheek. The electric shock that pulsated through my arm took me by surprise. I dropped the kunai and rubbing my hand, they were chakra strings binding around his mouth. Yuuhi's eyes widened as he tried harder to tell me something, but I already knew what he was going to say.

There was someone else here...

* * *

**[Hinata's POV**

It was dark, extremely dark. And it was quiet, _really_ quiet.

I was lying in something that resembled a carriage only it was more of a prison for me. My wrists and legs were bound and my mouth was gagged. But the worst part about all this was I had no clue where I was, and that was terrifying me. The only thing keeping me company in this dark place, were my soft cries.

_"Who was that man who had taken me? What did he want? Where is Yuuhi, Neji, and Tsuki?"_ I found myself repeatability asking these questions as I sat in the dark, cold, unknown for what seemed like hours upon hours...

But then suddenly, I could hear faint muffled sounds coming from outside to my left. People were talking- two males. I scooting my body closer to the sound and came face to face with a cold wall. Placing my ear close to it I could make out a bit of what they were saying.

_"So what does the boss want us to do with the brat?" A deep voice asked. _

_"Lets just wait for the rest to get back, they should be coming soon. That group of people we found can't be any trouble for those two. And that chick with the dark hair, he said he knew her, how that happened I haven't a clue."_ The second man answered. _"-But after he gets the information we need out of her, I bet he will do away her."_ Viciouse laughter filled the carriage around me as my heart sank.

"Tsuki..." A few tears cascaded down my paled face.

* * *

**[Normal POV**

"Tsuki behind you!" Yuuhi boomed as I finally got the chakra string off of his face.

But I was too late.

I was flung from my spot into the hard ground, sliding onto my face and stomach, no doubt the rocks were ripping my flesh apart. I spit blood as I finally came to a stop in front of a tree. Who had done that?

"Damn it!" I cried out, shakily lifting myself to my knees. I squinted through the pain as I looked back to see what had hit me. I almost had to steady my vision as I glanced at the large form behind me.

"A puppet...?" I almost didn't believe it. But the proof was already walking close towards me. As it got closer I began to take in it's eerie form. The puppet was nothing less then huge, with black hair that entwined into its' neck, a mask over its' mouth, and a shell like thing on its back. It also had two spiky arm protectors and what looked like a spine for a tail. All in all, something I wish _wasn't _coming toward me.

My eyes grew as the puppet began to grin, showing a black hollow inside. Then without warning it sprung at me with immense speeds. Still being on the ground I was unable to defend myself or run from it, getting struck down once again. I could hear Yuuhi yelling as it collided with me.

_Pain_. That was all I could think at the moment as the puppet had thrown me into a tree, breaking it in half with the force. I was lying on the ground, blood spilling from my mouth and the many cuts that had reopened around my body. Why couldn't I defend myself?

Deidara was laughing as he casually found his way closer to me.

That gave me the anger and determination I needed to get off the ground. There was only one thing wrong when I stood up, many of my ribs were broken...

Taking in a breath, pain shot through my whole body with an electric jolt. Trying my best to ignore the consistent pain I steadied my stance and began to focus on the puppet a few feet away. What could destroy a puppet?

_Fire._

"D'uh..." I quietly said aloud while mentally punching myself for not realizing that simple fact in the first please. Taking a quick glace around me, I saw that there was still many small fires burning from Deidara's numerous explosive assaults. That was perfect for what I needed to take the puppet down.

Taking in the best deep breath I could, I began to focus on my chakra flow. My chakra was low, but there was enough to do what I wanted. I quickly began to perform hand signs in a blur, this had to work.

"_O-hitsuji. Inu. Hebi. Ryu._ _Tora."_ I spoke the seals in my head, making sure to never take my eyes from the puppet who was still smirking his way closer to me.

_"Flame Whip no jutsu!"_ I yelled finishing the hand signs.

The quiet crackling that was head continuously before, suddenly stopped, and the flames rose. Soon the once small, almost extinguished, flames were now risen to an abnormal straight line in the air, wobbling slightly at the small gusts. I grinned as I slowly lifted the flames I had now complete control over.

I didn't waste anytime when the puppet found its way inches from me, I tore the flames towards it in a tsunami wave. I made sure the puppet was completely engulfed in flames before I allowed my exhausted body to fall to my knees.

It wasn't much longer that the flames surrounding the pupped exploded in every direction. I dropped my face th ground as I felt the heat burn my clothing.

_"What just happened?"_ I glanced from under my arm to see the puppet wasn't hurt in the least bit. It was now making its way back toward me.

I scrambled to my feet getting control of the flames once again, I sent a stream of scorching flames towards it face. The puppet dodged it easily and just quickened its pace towards me.

"Die damnit!" I screamed as I sent another whip of flames towards the irritating hollow shell. He dodged this blow just as it had to the others. Finally getting beyond pissed, I let the flames drop and I ran full force at the puppet.

Just before contact a sudden force interfered. It wrapped itself around my wrists and pulled me back viciously, I heard a loud crack from my neck as pain pulsated through my spine.

_"AHH!"_ I screamed as loud as I could, as the force began to pull my arms in separate directions. My joints and bones screamed with me as it felt like they were about to be ripped out.

"Stop! Stop! _Stop!_" The pain was becoming unbearable. My only reply was the laughter that erupted from Deidara.

"Poor little Tsuki, I thought you were trained better. This would make your father and your clan very, very angry." He said as he found his way in front of my face.

"H-how do you know my n-name?" I cringed as the force pulled slightly again.

"I am hurt Miss Desutinii, truly hurt, un." He said as he began to walk around my limp body.

The pain was starting to become too much, and Deidara's mocking comments weren't helping much either. So in a last attempt to free myself I used the last bit of chakra in my body to fling a stream of flames at the puppet. This time, he was the one caught off guard and didn't have time to defend. The flames struck his chest and soon set his core on fire.

It wasn't long for the fire to crack its wooden interior and split the puppet in two. The pieces fell to the ground, but instead of slowly burning they instantly turned to ash and was quickly taken into the air and vanished.

"Mistake of your life Tsuki!" Deidara yelled as he elbowed me in my broken ribs, making me erupt in screams of agony. The force around my wrists pulled extremely hard making my screams only increase. Just before the force stopped, a sickening _pop_ was heard from my shoulder. I let another agonizing scream slip my lips and the force lessened.

"You can drop her now Sasori, I need to speak with her." Deidara called out as he began to circle me once again. After his demand the force vanished and I dropped to the ground were I bit my lip in pain. Groaning loudly, I rolled to my back trying to get off my broken ribs and mostly certainly dislocated shoulder.

Deidara leaned over me, making sure he was the only thing in my direct sight.

"W-what do you want?" I tried to make my voice sound strong, but at this point it was impossible. Deidara didn't answer, just smirked down at my limp body.

A sudden rustling sound came from behind me, then a slight groan. I craned my neck to see who was there.

A man stood at the base of the forest, wearing the same attire as Deidara. He had dark, crimson red hair that was shielding his eyes slightly. His expression was completely blank and unreadable, but anger was in his eyes. His right hand was raise and his fingers were outstretched. Lying on his knees, with his eyes wide; was Yuuhi.

So this was the guy controlling the chakra strings that were around Yuuhi's mouth and were around my wrists? I spit at the thought.

"You destroyed one of my best puppets." He said plainly, walking closer to me and Deidara; dragging Yuuhi as he walked. I bit down on my bottom lip, I wanted to rip his head off for treating Yuuhi like a rag doll.

"What d-do you want?" I repeated to no on in particular, just wanting to get an answer this time.

"Answers." Sasori answered in the same bored tone as before.

"To w-what questions?" It was beginning to become hard to speak.

"The ones I will ask in die time." He answered as he made his way next to Deidara.

_"Asshole..."_ I thought bitterly as I waited for one of these two men to start asking questions.

I pulled my gaze from the two men and placed it on Yuuhi, who was silently sitting at the feet of Sasori. He looked like he was desperately trying to speak. When he noticed I was watching him, his eyes got wide and he kept shifting his eyes to the tree tops.

I looked up to the trees and held in a gasp.

Sitting in two of the giant trees were two more men dressed in Deidara and Sasori's clothing, patiently waiting for something. That something unknown to me.

"I think it's time we ask those questions." Sasori said kneeling down to my eye level, placing two chakra strings back onto my wrists. I knew he was going to pull if I denied him what he wanted.

_"Neji, I need you..."_


	17. Seperation

When Fate and Destiny Collide

**When Fate and Destiny Collide**  
By: maliciousfate

**Chapter: Seventeen **  
_"Separation"_

* * *

A door opened suddenly, blinding my eyes with a painful bright light. I quickly used my arm as a shield as I tried to see who was there. Squinting behind the sleeve of my shirt, I could see the vague silhouette of a man. Or was it a woman? My vision wasn't too reliable at the moment.

"Ok Hyuuga, it's time to go." The voice was deep and strong, a male's voice. Soon an arm reached into the darkness and grabbed my arm roughly pulling my forward.

After almost tripping from a step I hadn't known was there, I stood next the man who had pulled me from the carriage

We were still in the forest, that gave me a bit of relief, that meant the others still had a chance of finding me. But the only problem was, were they even in the condition of trying?

Before I got too lost into my thoughts I heard a strange slipping sound from my side. Turning, I saw the man beginning to pulling something out of a black bag.

"Now, don't make this difficult Hyuuga." He said as he whipped a brown rope around in the air. My eyes widened and my hands began to shake as he took my arm into his strong grasp. I knew I should of put up a fight, but I didn't stand a chance to this man- and I knew that.

After he tied my hands together in front of my body he took out a white cloth and continued to tie that around my mouth and eyes; preventing me from speaking and seeing. My hands had not stopped shaking, nor had my nerves slowed while he was finishing.

"Let's go." He said pushing me in front of him, making me walk shakily and blindly ahead. Of coarse I could of used my Byakugan, but I didn't know much about this man and for all I knew he could be overpoweringly powerful. I'd rather not take my chances, yet.

The man lead me through the forest for about fifteen minutes before grabbing my shirt to halt my walk. I stood silent, not wanting to upset him in anyway. If I did everything he said maybe he would figure he could let me go, but that thought wasn't too reassuring.

"Your comrades, they are causing my partners a little trouble." He said as he loosened the cloth around my eyes, allowing it to drop to my neck. Turning my head to face him, I saw he was not alone. There was another man; bigger in size then the first, standing behind us simply looking into the forest; lost in thought.

"-So the Leader as ordered me to interrogate you with the same questions." He turned his gaze to mine, boring into my soul with a simple glace. "-But lets just say, I'm not as easy to lie too." He nodded to his partner who instantly came to his side baring a huge, sharp, sword in his grasp; both smirked as they got closer.

"Do you have any problems with this Miss Hyuuga?" The man with the sword asked as he lowered it to my face.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Another scream came from deep within my throat, spilling into the air with a shrieking sound that could defend almost anyone. Yuuhi continued to thrash about; trying his hardest to get lose and come to my aid, but his attempts were futile, the more he thrashed the harder Deidara tightened the grip on his shoulder. At one point, I even noticed blood trickling down were Deidara's fingers were imbedded.

"Let's try again, shall we? What is Hiashi's plan with the Hidden Mist Village?" Sasori demanded, pulling his chakra strings apart- making my shoulders crack even farther. By now, tears were flooding down my face. I could do nothing to prevent them but I did have enough control over my whimpers, for this pain was sever but definitely as sever as I have experienced before.

"I told y-you-" I spit some blood from my mouth and made sure it hit Sasori's cloak. "-I do not know!" Sasori pulled harder this time, showing his dislike with not only my answer but my blood now falling from his cloak. I screamed again.

"Leave her alone!" Yuuhi's voice shrieked, as he finally got loose from the strings around his mouth. He had activated his Sharingan and was now glaring viciously at Sasori, who looked at him in complete boredom.

"I said leave her alone!" The venom in his voice was even stronger then any cobra's bite.

"Foolish man, your pity request are as empty as this child's lies. Do not interfere with things that do not involve ones as such as you." Sasori answered in a dull lifeless tone.

"You filthy being, what could you possibly gain by torturing a young girl whom obviously has no connection to Hiashi's plans? Have you not noticed? She isn't a Hyuuga! Hiashi only reveals such information to his right hand men!" Yuuhi protested as he thrashed against Deidara's grasp. Sasori seemed unchanged by Yuuhi's words and simply looked away, turning his attention back to my trembling form.

"You, what is your name anyways?" He asked me after a short pause. The question took me off guard for a bit but I answered none the same.

"T-Tsuki. Tsuki Dustenii." As the words slipped from my lips Sasori dropped the hold he had on me allowing my body to collapse to the ground. A final scream erupted from my throat as my weight landed on my dislocated shoulder.

Sasori turned his back to me, ignoring me completely as he stared at Deidara with question in his eyes. Deidara looked very uncomfortable.

"She said she is from the Dustenii clan, Deidara." Sasori said as he inched closer to his partner. "-_Dustenii!_"

"Yes, I-I am aware of that fact. Actually from first seeing her I-I knew that." Deidara's gaze wavered and his grip on Yuuhi dropped, Yuuhi took that opportunity to crawl his way over to me.

"Are you alright Tsuki?" Yuuhi whispered as he helped me sit up. I nodded as he wiped a smudge of dirt from my cheek.

"I'm fine, but where is Neji?" I took in a deep breath, I was lying about being fine. Yuuhi's head crannied as he searched the visible forest for any sign of my Fianc.

Yuuhi slowly turned his head back to you, guilt showing clearly in his Sharingan eyes. I felt my heart drop to the pit of my stomach as a single tear fell from my eye.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

"You are starting to become a huge annoyance to us." The man spat as he and his partner left me at the base of the large oak. My body was shaking uncontrollably as more and more tears cascaded down my face. This pain, it was worse then anything I have ever experienced in my entire life

And now I was completely alone.

Biting down on my bottom lip I began to pull up my distorted legs. One had been severely crushed, it was broken in more then five places, and was bleeding so bad that the puddle was about to reach my arms. Crying out, I tried as hard as I could to bend my leg, hoping to stop the chance of me bleeding to death. But no matter how hard I tried, and no matter how long it felt I was at it- I couldn't do it.

So I left it alone. But the attempts had wore me out, and the blood was still gushing from the numerous wounds. Soon my body began to shake and my visions was darkening.

'_Please, find me..._' I let that last thought comfort me before my eyeslids fell and took me into the darkness.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"On the count of three we will take a run in that direction." Yuuhi whispered, pointing to my right as Sasori and Deidara began arguing louder. I nodded and took in a deep breath.

"One-"

My heart began to beat faster. The men in the above trees began to switch their positions, it seemed they were getting a bit suspicions.

"Two-"

I just noticed the darkness, it was over powering, how would you be able to see your way? Maybe we needed to plan this out. I turned to Yuuhi and opened my mouth but he cut me off before any words could be spoken.

_"Three!"_ Yuuhi yelled as he and I both jumped up. I pumped my legs as hard as I possibly could, biting my lip as pain pulsated throughout my body.

The sound of many angry screams was easily heard from behind us. It didn't take the other men to realize we had escaped before they began to follow. Even Deidara and Sasori could be heard throwing curses our way.

"C-Can you see anything?" I asked Yuuhi as I held my side. All this running was killing not only my shoulder but also my broken rib. I didn't know how much farther I could run before I'd collapse.

"Yes, there is a clearing coming up with a small creek at its edge." Yuuhi answered just as an explosion went off not too far behind us. Chunks of earth began to rain down upon us as we tried our best to dodge them.

"Damnit!" I cursed as a large chunk pelted me on my back. I glanced back but soon regretted it. Deidara and Sasori were only inches behind with their partners gaining.

"Tsuki, we are going to have to split up." Another explosion went off only inches behind my feet causing me to stumble slightly.

"N-No!" My eyes were getting hazy as another explosion sent more earth into the air. I needed Yuuhi, we couldn't split up. He was the reason I was still running.

"They will eventually catch up with us if we keep this up." Another explosion went off, this time in front of you. Yuuhi instantly pulled me from it's path. "-and I don't know about you, but I could pass out any second now."

"W-what about Hinata? Neji? We can't all split up." I was trying everything I could to keep him from leaving. I didn't want to say this aloud but within the short amount of time we had spent together Yuuhi had become very dear to me. If anything happened to him when we split, I would instantly blame myself for not going after him.

"Tsuki, I promise we will meet up again. Hell, we still have a wedding to go to!" Yuuhi laughed as he placed his hand into his vest. "-and to prove I am not lying, keep this." In his hand he held the photo of his wife. I knew how important this photo was to him, and for him to offer it to me in such a situation, I knew what he spoke of was true.

I took the photo, holding it tightly in my grasp. "Thank you Yuuhi." I said with a smile.

"Until then my dear Tsuki." Yuuhi gave me a final smile before he turned and disappeared into the trees.

I felt my throat tighten as his form was no longer visible. I opened my mouth to yell out to him but a fiery explosion defended my cry.

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

A rustle in a nearby bush tore me from my sleep.

"_Please not now, leave me be..."_ I thought desperately as the sound got louder. The rustle soon stopped as a form stepped from the shadows, my eyes squeezed shut not wanting what was next.

"L-leave me alone." I gasped as the shadowed form stepped over me.

"Hinata?" I opened my eyes to see the most wonderful sight I could possibly see at that moment.

"N-Neji?!" I cried out as another flow of tears began to fall down my face, these tears no longer of fear.

He didn't look as bad as me, but he was still roughed up a bit. With a large gash running down the side of his face, clothes torn and blood flowing out of them, and not to mention his mouth was dripping blood.

"Neji, where are the others? Tsuki and Yuuhi?" I asked as I saw he was alone. He turned his head to the floor and swallowed hard.

"I don't know, the last time I saw them, they-" It looked hard for him to continue, but after a short pause he said what would leave my heart torn, "-They were being tortured."

I almost couldn't believe him, if it wasn't for the heartache in his eyes.

"No..."


	18. Realization

When Fate and Destiny Collide

**When Fate and Destiny Collide**  
By: maliciousfate

**Chapter: Eighteen **  
_"Realization"_

* * *

My energy, my friends, my chakra, it was gone. All of it. I knew I was getting close to my breaking point as my legs pushed slower and slower. The forest was silent, even the birds knew this was a horrid night. My hand was still clenched around the photo Yuuhi had given me, that was the only thing keeping me going.

The men had left from behind me and I knew they had gone after Yuuhi instead, I used every once of hope I had left to not think of what happened to him. I couldn't allow myself to think of what they could of done to him. I could _not_

I let my eyes wander to the small bit of sky visible through the trees and let a single tear fall from my eyes.

_"Neji, Hinata, Yuuhi...please just hold on a bit longer"_

My legs gave a hard shake that sent me to my knees with a scream. My ribs, my legs, my shoulders, all of this was keeping me from the people I needed the most. I needed to fix them or I'd most certainly die right here on this moist ground. The thought left me in shivers.

I grabbed at my shirt tearing the fabric off just under my chest, I took this piece and torn it into three long strips. This was the first and only time I could thank my father for forcing me to learn medical treatments, it was now, laying in the dirt and mud with dried blood crusting to my thick bruises, that I knew without this information I could be in serious trouble.

With a large intake of air I quickly used the strips to tightly wrap my ribs, shoulder, and leg.

I didn't stay on the ground much longer; a sudden rustle in the surrounding bushes set a shock-wave of panic coursing through my veins.

With my teeth on my lip and my fists clenched, I began to half limp-half run through the forest hoping I'd somehow find one of my friends.

I hadn't run much longer then two minutes before another rustle was heard in a closer bush. My breath hastened as I urged my throbbing limbs to move faster and faster.

A twig snapped and no sooner had a leaf sliced my cheek, my body was slowing, and my heart was about to burst through my chest. I felt so vulnerable, so useless. Had my vigorous training given me nothing? Had my months of hidden jutsu learning proved to be just a waste? Was I really this weak after all? Could father of been right from the start?

With my mind miles away and my body trying so hard to run I hadn't seen the tree root putruding from the ground in the path my feet were headed. I unavoidably tripped, crashing to the ground with a loud moan of pain.

_"Damnit!"_ My face was buried in damp dirt that began clogging my lungs with each deep breath I took. My shoulder screamed in pain as my weight was forced onto it and to make things even worse, a louder rustle came from directly beside me. This time I even hear foot steps.

_"I've failed you Hinata, Yuuhi.Neji"_

* * *

**Hinata's POV**

"Are you sure it's enough?" Neji asked as he helped me shakily to my feet

"Yes, I-I am sure." I tried to sound convincing, but even with Neji's shirt holding my bones in place I still felt the numbing pain. At least I could walk, that much I was thankful for.

_"Tsuki, Yuuhi I can only hope you are fairing better then I"_ Our walk was slow, but it was a progress. I tried to push my leg to move faster my Neji always made me slow my pace.

"You won't be any help when we actually do need to run, Hinata. Rest as much as you can now." He was right, of course, but I still couldn't shake the feeling of danger that was constantly creeping up my spine with ever slow moving step we took.

"H-Hey Neji-" I squinted my eyes trying to see through the thick darkness, "-What is that over there?" I could swear there was something over there, crawling on the ground. It almost looked like an animal- maybe a deer? Neji looked to where I pointed, but trying to conserve his energy as well, did no activate his Byakugan.

"I'm not sure..." Neji broke off, leading me over to the creature. The creature-animal, whatever it was, looked to be in great pain.

We were but a bush away from the creature when it's body finally gave out. With it's final breath it gave out a loud moan that sent a wave of pain straight into both mine and Neji's hearts. Our eyes widened and I released my arm from Neji, allowing him to run to the now know human.

_"T-Tsuki?!"_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"T-Tsuki?" That voice; it was so comforting, so soothing, so- familiar. I felt as though I could sleep forever as long as that voice kept saying my name.

_"I think the pain is actually making me go insane"_ I squeezed my eyes tightly together as my body began to come into consciousness, bringing with it the pain I wanted to never feel again.

"Tsuki?" There was that voice again. Why did it sound so familiar? Who was it anyways? I couldn't think of the name- but then again it didn't really matter; it was my imagination, it could be anyone.

But then how come I felt so warm? And why was there two heartbeats instead of my solitary faint one?

I allowed my eyes to slid open, giving me nothing but a hazy silhouette of a person leaning over me. I blinked a few times, trying to clear the image. Slowly, two people began to come into view.

_"T-Tsuki?"_ I knew that voice and I knew that face.

"Neji..." I whispered as my eyes began to fill with tears of happiness at the shirtless beauty before me. He wrapped his arms tightly around my body and I tried my best to give him the same affection back.

"Wait- shirtless?" With a flood of heavenly smell It had just registered in my mind that Neji was indeed, shirtless.

A blush began creep its way onto my face, of all the times to be embarrassed it had to be now, when I should be overjoyed in finally being reunited with the two people I needed most.

Neji hugged me tighter, rocking me back and forth in his arms. I was so happy at this moment that I had completely forgetting the pain that Neji was accidentally giving me in squeezing me too tightly.

"Oh my god, Tsuki your bleeding!" Hinata's small voice yelped, making Neji and I to tare apart. Sure enough, trickling down my stomach and leaking through your shirt was a bright trail of blood.

"Ha! " I smiled slightly, after all I had been through, a trail of blood was amusing to me.

"Here, let me help you." Hinata said as she nudged Neji away and kneeled down beside me. She began pulling at her sleeve, ripping it off; just as I had done before.

"Neji." She pipped.

"Yeah?"

"Oh come on Neji!"

"Are you serious Hinata!"

"Yes! Shoo!" After Neji had turned his back to us she pulled up my dirt-encrusted shirt to just above m breasts; but then, stopped.

"W-where did you get this?" She asked quietly as she gently touched my broken rib. I leaned up a little to see why she was so shocked at something I thought to be small. However, when I saw the place where the simple bruise was before, my eyes widened. A small glint of a white was beginning to show through my blackening skin. My rib was poking out of my flesh!

"Damn..." I traced the bump with my fingers. "-It didn't look like that a little while ago..."

"I'm going to perform a healing jutsu on you. It will keep your bone in place for the time being, alright?" I nodded, leaning my head back to the ground. How bad could a healing jutsu be?

_"Shiatsu no Jutsu!"_ Hinata pushed her palms straight onto the broken bone and pushed down hard. I screamed bloody murder making Neji run back to my side in an instant. My scream seemed to last forever, as did the pain.

"Finished..." Hinata said after what seemed like an eternity. She removed her hands from my rib and dropped her head to the ground shamefully. "-I didn't mean to hurt you Tsuki..."

I took in a couple of deep breaths before even attempting to reply to her. I had never thought a pain like that could come from a _healing_ jutsu!

"It is alright Hinata, honestly." I propped myself up onto my elbows. "-Just didn't e-expect it."

"What is that in your hand Tsuki?" Neji asked after a short silence. I opened my hand for the first time in hours allowing the crimpled photograph of Yuuhi's wife to show.

"Its Yuuhi's." I let a small smile form my lips as I remembered how proud Yuuhi was of this photograph. "-He gave it to me when we split up."

"Wait. You two split up?" Hinata looked frightened.

"We had to, or Yuuhi said we did. We were being tailed by Deidara and Sasori, not to mention four more of their men."

"Did you just say Deidara and Sasori?" Neji asked quickly getting to his feet.

"Uh-yes. Why?" I watched him activate his Byakugon and search the forest vigorously.

"Were they wearing black coats that had dark red cloud-like shapes on them?"

A old feeling began to rise in the back of my throat. "Yeah, they did. W-Why, who are they?"

"I-I-" He paused. His eyes turned to Hinata and I, holding the unmistakenable emotion that was slowly building from deep inside me, "-I don't think we are on a mission anymore." There was a sudden rustle from the behind bushes. _Danger._

"I think we're bate..."

_Danger was putting it lightly..._


End file.
